States of Disarray
by chris ikari II
Summary: When a Certain B.B shows up on privet drive with nothing but good intentions. Harry escapes the dursleys with help from an unusual assortment of friends. Features Dark but Good Harry. Harry Bella Tonks Cissa pos. more Eventually X-men Evo crossover XD ENJ
1. Chapter I

Harry Potter and the States of Disarray

Chapter One : Reasons to Run

Silence reigned in the Luxury Sedan that was speeding up the motorway. In any normal situation if a family member returned from boarding school it would be a happy affair, questions flying in the air like little birds, but not this car. In this car no one was happy to be there. Harry Potter, who was crammed into a corner was so absorbed in himself you could of pulled a gun on him and he wouldn't of noticed. Returning to the Dursleys was not a pleasant affair for Harry, with his so called family he was a slave. He cooked, cleaned and did everything that he was told to, yet still he was beaten and occasionally raped by his aunt.

Vernon Dursley was no happier to be getting his nephew home. As far as he was concerned the boy could be murdered a million times over and he wouldn't care. All his nephew was good for was making breakfast and keeping his wife's sexual tension down. Very few people knew that Vernon was gay, although even fewer people knew he was gay with Dudley.

Dudley Dursley, who was currently taking up the entire back seat (except for Harry's very small corner) considered himself very normal. He was a 'healthy' 15 year old boy. He was his fathers best friend too. Dudley never told anyone what he did with his father but he was certain they all did the same. Dudley had no idea why everyone hated him, they should be lining up to get a look at him, not throwing things and making odd remarks. As for Harry, well Dudley only had one reason for hating him, because he made his mother happy. Even though Petunia would never admit it, Dudley could tell she felt something for the boy, she would always go easier on him than Vernon would.

Petunia was still being glared at from her son who was cramming her lover into the car door. Well she uses the term lover lightly, Harry didn't really know how wrong what he was doing was, and Petunia used that to her advantage so many times she was surprised she hadn't married Harry. Yes she loved Harry Potter, yet she loved James Potter too. He was the reason she was so jealous of her sister, well one of them anyway. She was miserable when she found Harry on her doorstep, she knew he was the last link to James and would do anything to ensure his safety in the vain hope he, Harry, could love her in return.

As the car pulled in to Harry's summer home, Number 4 Privet Drive, and everyone slowly piled out. No one noticed the large black bat that was hanging from the roof gutters. No one but Hedwig, Harry's owl.

As Harry was dragging his trunk up to his room, making as much noise as he could and damaging the paint work as much as possible, Harry flung open his door to find something VERY unexpected. There was a note on his bed and a wand on his desk. After several minutes of gauging his options he slowly approached the note, it read :

__

Dear Harry, As much as you wont want to believe this I am deeply sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what happened at the Department of Mysteries but I deeply want to make it up to you. If you are willing to hear me out place this wand on your window ledge and I will be there in a flash. If you don't want to accept my apology at least accept my wand. It has no tracing charms on it so you can use it all you want.

With my Deepest apologies.

Bellatrix Black

To say Harry was surprised was an omega understatement. Bellatrix Lestrange... No Black had been in his room and left her wand and a note saying she was sorry? What was he supposed to do?

Glancing cautiously towards her wand he went against all his best judgement and grabbed it. He stood like that for a few minutes. Just staring... here he was with a wand which didn't reject him and had no tracing charms on it. How curious...

After several more minutes and a few silencing and locking charms later Harry placed the wand on the window ledge and before he knew it there was a giant black bat sitting perched above his window gazing intensely at the wand. As it swooped down to get it Harry was just about to try and scare it. Yet as soon as the bat touched Bellatrixes wand it seemed to melt and grow into a very beautiful woman. She stood tall at about 6'2" and had an athletic figure. Her long black hair was curling softly over her shoulders and her piercing cerulean eyes were large and round. This woman looked like a Goddess, and she was wearing nothing but a scarlet silk night gown.

"Hi Harry..." was all she could stammer out, while blushing furiously from his gaze.

"Bellatrix?"

"In the flesh... as I'm sure you've noticed."

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Exactly what I said in the letter. I want to apologise and explain what happened. Please hear me out. You can do what you want with me when I'm done but at least let me finish."

"As long as it doesn't finish with crucio I don't think I have a problem."

At that Bellatrix giggled, which was something she hadn't done since she was 6 yet it was very fitting.

"Don't worry Harry, If you like I can give you a Witches oath to prove my intentions."

"I feel I can trust you but go ahead with your oath."

"You do know what you have to do right?"

"Err... I think I have to agree to what you say and shake your hand. Right?"

"Nope... That's a Wizards oath. With a Witches oath its much more personal, as they are only given out in extreme cases. What you have to do is listen to my oath, watch me slit both of my wrists then come forward and kiss both of the cuts. If my intentions are pure then my wrists will heal. If not then I will die."

"Wow... that's a pretty big risk to take just for an apology."

"I know, but I need you to know I am being honest. So you want me to start?"

"I guess..."

"Ok, here goes nothing... I, Bellatrix Black, do here by declare unwavering loyalty, obedience, servitude and to never withhold the truth from, Harry James Potter, On punishment of Death. I, Bellatrix Black, also here by deny all loyalties to Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Upon completion of her oath Harry was somewhat shocked at what she had proposed. She would be his servant? for EVER!! He was about to refuse when Bellatrixes wand transfigured into a large emerald adorned knife. Raising it above her right wrist she made a very deep gash right across, then repeated the process on her left wrist.

"Its up to you now Harry." Bellatrix said with no doubt in her voice, and without fault Harry quickly walked towards her, kneeled down and kissed both of her wrists, swallowing some blood at the same time. A few seconds passed before the blood stopped flowing and Bellatrix's wrists healed, but once it was over there was no sign of any blood loss or even any blood! the carpet was totally clean.

"Well, it seems you were being honest after all. So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes Harry, This isn't easy to say so I would ask you not to interrupt, if I stop I doubt I will ever begin again."

"I understand"

"Ok... here goes. I guess this goes all the way back to my childhood my Aunt and Mother were very... supportive of the dark side. They would always go on about how it was such a big deal that a Black would follow the dark. So naturally we were all promised away. Me to Rudolphus. Narcissa to Lucius. Andromeda to Nott and they even tried to set Sirius up with Lucius' sister. Naturally not all of us would agree so willingly. Sirius ran away when he was 15. Andromeda married Ted Tonks 2 weeks before she was supposed to marry Nott. I never really believed in what the Dark Lord wanted. I just did what my mother told me to. I was always the bookish type at school. Never had many friends and believe me when I say I never would have married Rudolphus. He is like 16 years older than me. But I was never very strong when it came to things like the Imperious. And they got me torturing Muggles. I don't know how much you know about the Dark Arts but they are very addictive. They taint your soul and destroy your morals. It came to the point that destroying people was easy, whether it was death or just pain it all came so easily to me. I was respected for it too. All I had to do was aim a few Crucios and it was over. But then the Longbottoms came around. I wouldn't do it. Alice was a friend of mine back in school, she was older but she was still ok with me. So back on goes the Imperious. But we got caught. Azkaban was my next port of call. I escaped like Sirius did. As you noticed I'm a bat animagus and I simply left. But a past like mine doesn't go unnoticed. I was found fairly quickly and brought back before the Dark Lord, not long after that rat brought him back. Rudolphus knew I didn't want to come back so I was under the Imperious again. Thanks to you and your crucio it was broken. It seems one Unforgivable can counter the others. I had to act quite a lot the past week or so. No one knew I had made it out of the Ministry except you, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Strangely enough I managed to slip some Forget-Me-Now potions into the Dark Lords meal and he has no idea I ever was there. However there is still the matter of you and Dumbledore. Well anyways. That's pretty much my story. Any questions?"

"Yeah... you said one unforgivable counters the effects of the other right? So would Imperious be able to raise the victims of Avada Kedavra?"

"I never really thought about that... It's possible I suppose. If you order them to live. Anything else?"

"Yeah, Why did you come to me?"

"You had to hear my story... I never meant to kill Sirius. We were the best of friends in our childhood. He was more of a big brother than a cousin. Even under the Imperious I managed to resist enough to only use simple curses. I don't know if you noticed but I only hit him with a stunner."

"I know... I saw the flash of red. But why were you so happy when he fell?"

"I had to make the Dark Lord think I was loyal. He couldn't know that I was grieving the loss."

"I think I understand. So what are you going to do now?"

"If you will have me I'd like to help you. I am a pretty smart witch and I am bonded with you now. So we are pretty much married. I am basically yours to do with as you please."

"Whoa... So... you could train me to duel better?"

"Yes... but... are you sure you want me around? I.. I.. I'm a killer!" by now Bellatrix was openly crying. In fact she was almost hysterical. Harry was at a total loss as to what to do so he just sidled over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

As her tears slowed she looked up into Harry's eyes. He was watching her very closely. He had a strange glint in his eye. A raging fire of determination grew deep in those emerald pools and Bellatrix slowly felt herself melting in his arms.

"H.. Harry... Thank you. No one has ever held me like that before. I really needed that."

"Its ok Bella. You're safe now."

At these small words Bellatrix knew she was in love with Harry. For the first time in her life she was truly safe.

----------------------------------------

The sun was slowly rising over the neat lawns of Privet Drive. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Unless of course you could see through walls. Mad Eye Moody sat outside Number 4 watching a sleeping Harry Potter be fawned over by none other than Bellatrix LeStrange!

Now under normal circumstances Moody would of marched right in there and blasted her to pieces, but... there was a look to Bellatrix that the old Auror would never dream of seeing in her eyes. Happiness... Freedom... Love... All of these things were clearly shown in Bellatrixes eyes. She was in love with Harry Potter.

Another thing that was unusual was that Harry was sleeping soundly... Moody always took nights whenever he was watching Harry. Something about Darkness being the best place for someone who wears nothing but black. But for the first time in almost 2 years Harry Potter slept like a log.

----------------------------------------

Harry woke to see Bellatrixes big violet eyes hovering above him. Slightly confused he tried to recall the night befores events. Then it hit him. Today was the day. Today Harry would be free.

"Morning Harry! Sleep well?"

"I haven't slept more than three hours a night in the past two years. Yet one night with you and its a whole night?"

"Actually you sorta slept in... Its like 1pm."

"What about my aunt and uncle?! they'll freak if they find out!"

At this Bellatrix give a sweet giggle.

"Harry dear, I'm a witch... All I need is a simple Memory Charm and its 'Hmm... We really aught to do up that guest room.' Catch my Drift?"

"Wow... Hey... How would you like to get outta here. You're only wanted in Britain, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm sixteen in a few days. which is the legal Wizarding age of consent in America..."

Comprehension dawned on Bellatrix as her eyes lit up with a new hope.

"We can be... together?"

"Exactly! I can pay for almost anything we could possibly want. Plus with the Black Estate

between us then there isn't really much stopping us."

"But why would you want to leave? You're famous here. In America hardly anyone will recognise you."

It was Harry's eyes that lit up this time.

"Let me tell you a little story Bella. Its about a boy... A boy who grew up in a cupboard under the stairs. A boy who was never loved, who was treated like a house elf since he could walk, and who's family history and own 'Abnormal' gifts were denied to him. This is the tale of the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'"

To say Bellatrix was appalled would be a huge understatement. She was Livid! but before she could express just how she was going to mutilate the Dursleys Harry spoke up again.

"I was left here. No family. No friends. A house elf and sex toy for my aunt and a punching bag for my uncle and cousin. Life sucked. I knew no better so I couldn't complain. Then one fateful night on my 11th birthday I was visited by Hagrid. A whole world was dumped on my shoulders that night and the years to follow. Do you know what Dumbledore told me when we got back from the D.o.M. He told me that it was my destiny to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"The prophecy...?"

"Yeah that's the one. He had Snape teach me Occlumency without giving me any reasons... he had five years to train me for my supposed destiny but no... I had to learn everything I know now by my self! I've defeated Quirrel, killed a Basilisk, saved Sirius, fought off a good few hundred dementors, won the Tri-Wizard tournament even though I was two years too young, then I duelled Voldemort again and escaped, and to make things worse I break into the Ministry's most Top Secret level, defeat nearly the whole inner circle and then fight off Voldemort's Attempts at Possesing me! And only now I'm told the fate of the ENTIRE WORLD lies on MY sixteen year old SHOULDERS!!!!"

"Harry... I-I thought that was all just rumours... Oh Harry I'm so SORRY!!!" squealed Bella as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace. Both were now sobbing hysterically into each other's shoulders so that neither heard the faint pop from outside the door. Moody had heard everything... and he was NOT happy!


	2. Chapter II

Harry Potter and the States of Disarray

Chapter Two : Disappearances.

Normally people were cautious when entering Number 12 Grimauld Place, Damned Mrs. Blacks' portrait was having a field day today. But she wasn't insulting Mudbloods and Filthy Halfbloods. No she was really digging in to Dumbledore and his jolly little crew.

**__**

2 hours earlier.

Moody was VERY angry with Dumbledore. Trying to make a not quite sixteen year old boy handle the world?! Preposterous! Unthinkable! and he was gonna let the whole order know just how he felt.

"DUMBLEDORE!!" screamed Moody as he blew the door off of Number 12. "Get y'er manipulative old ASS down 'ere NOW! and what the hell happened to SECURITY!!! no one listens... for all you lot know I coulda been Voldemort himself!! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!"

"Ah... Alastor... to what do I owe this rather... loud visit? and shouldn't you be guarding Harry still?"

"The poor lad is just fine on 'is own! as he always 'as been or so it seems... So kind of yeh to let us all know what you think 'Important for Harrys Protection!' I thought all those things he supposedly done were just rumours eh? just a little boy who wants attention!"

"I don't know what you mean Alastor."

"I'll tell you what I mean!"

And he did. He told him everything that he had over heard. Dumbledore was getting paler as the minute and he didn't seem to notice that the entire Order of the Phoenix had gathered behind him. Or that Mrs Black was regarding this all with quite a horrified expression.

"... So yeh see Dumbledore. I'm gonna do everything in my power to help that lad get as strong as he can be!"

"N-now Alastor. Be reasonable... there is no need for Harry to do anything. Besides his Aunt and Uncle despise Magic."

"That's another thing! How could you leave that poor boy in such an abusive household! Tell me Dumbledore. How much do you know?!"

"I know that when Harry was punished he was sent to the cupboard under the stairs and sometimes he was made to miss meals. It isn't really that bad, if anything its his own fault for misbehaving."

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!! you know NOTHING of what that boy has been through!! His Uncle and his Fat little bastard of a Cousin have treated him as their private punching bag since he was four!! he has been their little house elf since he could walk! he didn't get put in the cupboard as a punishment! that was his bedroom!! He cooked for them! He cleaned for them! and what does he get in return! Beaten and forced to be his Aunts fucking SEX TOY! You disgust me Albus. I pray you never see me again!"

Everyone, even Snape was shocked beyond words. How could anyone go through all that and not only be on the 'Light' side but have any emotions at all! As Moody stomped up stairs to collect his dark detectors and leg polish, all hell broke loose beneath him. Mrs. Black was rioting, screaming of injustices to the noble Potter line and how that bastard Dumbledore had better never die, because when he did he would have an entire after life of pain. Even Molly and Arthur Weasley would have none of it, They of course were screaming about how they should of been given Harry, how they could of brought him up and a loving and caring house, and they were some of the quieter ones. Snape was ranting on about how he had treated the boy whom was supposed to save the entire world on his own, and how Albus had told them all lies about his achievements. It wasn't until Moody had stomped his way back down stairs that the yelling ceased. Even Mrs Black hushed up for him, though it didn't last.

"You there! Moody! If I give you my pass to be taken down will you take me to see the Potter boy. Honestly! if I have to look at that manipulative heartless old bastard any longer I may just burn myself up!"

"Very well Cassandra. Give me your pass and I'll take you to see Harry."

"Thank you. The Pass is 'Long Live the Most Noble and Ancient House of Kreacher.' And before you say anything I wanted to make sure no one would guess it."

As Moody shrunk Cassandra Black's portrait Tonks slowly approached him.

"'Mad-Eye'? I-I wanna come with you to help Harry. Goodness knows I'm not much but I am pretty good at transfiguration. Please? I wanna help pay him back for all Dumbledore has done."

"I suppose I could use a hand. Anyone else?"

Surprisingly Snape, Mundungus and Shacklebolt all stepped forward.

"I wish to apologise for my behaviour as of late and offer him more Occlumency lessons. Heavens knows he needs them now more than ever."

"Yer! An I can 'elp 'im outta some stickies wiv the Ministry and the likes. Ya'll know I'm one hell of a thief. Plus with my connections we can get the lad pretty far! You let 'im know if he needs anyfink just give old Dung a buzz eh?"

"I just want to let him know he has the backing of all the Aurors... but If you could pass on the message, it would save time."

"Very well then. All who wanna see Potter come here and grab this." Moody held out an old bath towel. "This should take us to his back yard. Scare the bloody lights outta those bastards Dursleys too!"

Meanwhile at Number 4...

"Harry... I'm so sorry for all you've been through. I swear now that I will never let ANYTHING like that happen again. As for those Dursleys... well I'll give them a fairly large piece of my mind before we leave. I'm going to take a shower, then we grab some grub then go get you some new gear. Most Muggles don't recognise me and no one would think to see me with their 'Golden Boy' now would they?" Bella said with a smirk.

"Thanks Bella..." Said Harry soflty. "I suppose we could go shopping... but I don't have any Muggle money on me." At this Bella laughed so hard she fell off of the bed.

"Harry..." she panted out... still struggling to breath. "There is a small dark arts spell I'm going to show you... think of it as your first lesson. Now, I always carry one £20 note for this spell. _Duplico Currencia! _ See Harry! now we have £40! Now here's were it gets fun! _Duplico Currencia Centuria! _Look now we have £4,040! I could keep going but this should do us a while. Only thing about this is the Gringotts Goblins are well aware of this spell so you cant change this money here into Galleons. But... Harry have you ever heard of Money Laundering?"

Harry was speechless... He would never go hungry in the Muggle world again!

"Money Laundering? I think I over heard it while my Uncle was watching a movie once. Something to do with using fake money to buy stuff and then selling it to get real money back?"

"Not exactly. Its more a way of hiding the fact that the money is not real. Now most Muggles wont notice the difference, but this money has a magical signature and the Ministry hates the idea of dark wizards ripping off Muggles. So our idea of Money Laundering is Putting all this cash into a Muggle bank and then getting a credit card to cover the magical signature. This way the money isn't traced back to us, but back to out bank. You understand?"

"Yeah! but... I don't have a bank account?"

"Not to worry Harry... do you have any I.D papers?"

"Nope..."

"Looks like its Lesson Number Two! Simple ways to do what you like in the Muggle world! Hmm... _Conjurus Verificatios, _there that should cover any age problems." There was a small white flash and Bella handed Harry a small laminated card with his picture on it and an appropriate date of birth so that he didn't look to young for his picture. "Ok, Next up we need a passport... _Conjurus Trans Passa_ there we go! easy as that. We'll wait till were in the states before we get you a Driver's licence, I think you should do that one properly."

"Wow! Thanks Bella" squealed Harry as he tackle-hugged her. "You the best!"

------

It was just then that Moody and his little crew appeared in Harry's back yard. Funnily enough in Petunia's Prize roses, well really they were Harry's since he did all the work but that isn't important.

As Moody stomped his way up the towards Number 4's back door with Snape and Tonks in tow and Cassandra Black in his pocket, He thought of all the things he wanted to do to those Dursleys... 'Nah, Better see Potter first, he might want some fun.'

Petunia was appalled when 3 rather mucky 'Freaks' marched into her nice clean kitchen (again should be Harry's nice clean kitchen). "What on Earth are you doing here? Never heard of knocking?!"

"Like it would matter, you wouldn't let us in anyway you dirty old cow!" screamed Tonks, Disgusted that any Human could be so... sick!

"What on earth are you talking about?! Pink-haired TART!!"

"How about the fact you rape your nephew!! Horse Faced WHORE!!"

This time Petunia didn't retort, she paled so much you might think she would go transparent. "H-how did you know about that? Not even Vernon knows about that!"

"We over heard Harry telling his whole tale to a very ruthless, cold-blooded killer. Who seems rather infatuated with your nephew." said Moody in his usual calm gruff tone.

This time it was Snape and Tonks who paled, though both for very different reasons.

"Who, might I ask, is this cold blooded killer?" said Snape, who was fighting not only to keep down a smirk at Petunia but to stop himself running up to the boy and protecting him.

"Yeah? and she is in love with him?!" shouted Tonks, who was trying not to make it obvious that she too had feelings for Harry.

"Seems that way. An Its Bellatrix LeS..." But Moody was cut off by two equal screams of "WHAT?!?!"

"Don't worry. Harry here is smart enough to know when he's being played. Obviously she's proven herself to him. I doubt he woulda slept in the same bed as her if she hadn't."

"..."

It seemed no one knew what to say. Petunia was appalled at the idea of someone sleeping with her nephew that wasn't her. Tonks was fuming that Harry hadn't only been taken from her by his Aunt but also by hers! and Snape was about to explode as he knew all that Bellatrix was capable of.

"Well," said Moody "We might as well go say Hello..."

As they walked up stairs in near silence, all that could be heard from them was Cassandra Black cheering quietly that Bellatrix had settled down... she always had liked her niece.

Bellatrix had decided to take her shower mere moments before the Crew had started making their way upstairs. Leaving Harry to prepare for his shopping trip, Bella had conjured several clothing catalogues and he was quietly browsing the 'Dark' section.

Moody cautiously approached the door. It seems Potter had Bellatrix put a few wards on the door so that Moody couldn't see through that wall. Clever little git... So carefully he knocked on his Door.

"Harry... Its Mad-Eye, we gotta talk."

"Moody?! What are... wait a sec... How do I know its you?"

"Very good Potter! Constant Vigilance! Excellent! Now ask any question that only I could answer."

"Why did you see Arthur Weasley about two years ago, at the beginning of summer?"

"I had charmed some dustbins to act as a burglar alarm."

"What did you warn me about when you came with the advance guard?"

"That if you keep your wand in your back pocket you'll blow off a buttock."

"Alright. I'll take off the wards. Who else is with you... I can hear murmuring."

"Tonks, Snape and the Portrait of Mrs Black."

"Tonks I can understand but why is Snape here? and the portrait?"

"Snape here wants to apologise, and Mrs Black wants to help with your training."

"Oh... wait what train..."

It was a shrill scream from the Bathroom that cut off Harry this time. Harry quickly charmed the door open of his room. Pushed the Crew back into Dudley's room and locked the door, then threw open the Bathroom door to check on Bella.

"What?! what is it?!"

"My.. My Mark... its gone..."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I think when I denounced my loyalty the oath took it away..."

"That's great! Now no one can prove your Bellatrix because you don't have a mark!"

"Yeah! hey... who was that in the corridor?"

"I think it was Moody, Snape, Tonks and Mrs. Blacks portrait."

"You think?"

"I haven't finished testing them yet. But since they haven't A,K'd Dudley's door down then I do believe It's them."

"Ok well I'm going to finish my shower. See you soon."

"yeah..."

Meanwhile in Dudley's room Moody was more than a little scared.

"I cant believe Harry managed to get us all locked in here before we even noticed! How? How is that possible?!"

"I'm not sure Moody but he did a bloody good job on these doors!"

"yes... I think the only way to get it open would be to have a de-warder in here or just A,K it"

"Bloody hell..."

"Hey you guys ok in there?" called Harry from the other side of the door.

"Yeah were fine Potter, Mind letting us out?"

"Sure, Since you haven't even tried any dark arts on the door I reckon its ok."

"Well done lad. That was a fine bit of wand work. Speedy too!"

"Thanks Moody, the door should open now."

It did as well. But it wasn't quite what they were expecting on the other side. Harry stood in a defensive stance with his wand aimed right between Snapes' eyes.

"In there, now!" He said, gesturing to his room. Slowly they obliged, no one daring to speak up as Harry's wand was quickly going between them.

"What's this about Potter?"

"You haven't explained to me what your doing here. If your on orders from Dumbledore then you wont be leaving here alive."

"Whoa lad, It just so happens we just turned most of the Order against Dumbledore. I sort of saw you with Bellatrix from outside and panicked. So I came up here to help when I heard all your story. I went straight to Dumbledore and told everyone what I heard. Not a single person in the Order trusts Dumbledore. I don't know what your planning Harry but I want to help you. We all do."

"I see. How am I supposed to know that you aren't simply lying?"

"Well, I must say I'm proud of yeh lad. Your cautious. Well done. I don't suppose there are many who would believe us. So all we can offer you is a Wizards oath."

"I'll give you a Witches if it will help." said Tonks... a little too eagerly.

"Alright... Snape you start."

"Very well Harry... I, Severus Circes Snape, do here by swear on pain of death that I am not here under instruction of either Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. I, Severus Circes Snape do here by deny all loyalty to Lord Voldemort on pain of Death for all of the Snape family line."

Harry slowly walked forward and took Snapes' hand and shook, muttering "I, Harry James Potter, accept your Oath, Severus Circes Snape."

"My turn then... I, Alastor Moody, do here by swear on pain of death that I bear no loyalties to either Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore. I also swear on pain of never ending torture that I am not here under instruction of either afore mentioned wizards."

Again Harry took Moodys' hand and shook, saying "I, Harry James Potter, accept your Oath, Alastor Moody."

"Ok! Witches Oath now... I Nymphadora Tonks do here by swear on pain of death unwavering loyalty and devotion to Harry James Potter and no other. I also swear to be honest to Harry James Potter no matter what the circumstances."

Just as before an Emerald encrusted knife appeared in Tonks' hands and she slowly slit her wrists, wincing at the pain. Quickly Harry rushed forwards and kissed both her wrists, again swallowing some of her blood and as before both wrists healed quickly and no trace of blood was found.

"Thank you all. I do believe I can trust you now. As you know Bellatrix Black is here. She's in the shower right now but I'm sure you'll meet up soon. I'm not sure why you all came but I think I can trust you enough to tell you all my plans. You might want to set Mrs Black up somewhere Alastor. It cant be a lot of fun in your pocket. Oh and Severus, I would check your Mark if I were you. It may help prove a theory."

Both Wizards did as was asked and Both were somewhat surprised by the latter's announcement of "Its gone... I'm finally free." Though none were as suprised as Harry when Severus Snape rushed forward and was about to embrace Harry in a brotherly hug when he came to his senses and got to his knees and said "I don't think I can ever repay you Harry. You've set me free!"

"You can start by getting up! I hate the idea of being bowed to, so undignified."

Snape muttered an apology as he rose in front of Harry.

"Ok, so here goes." Said Harry, just as Bella came in. "Ah, Bellatrix, perfect timing."

"Hey Harry, Aunt Cassy, Snape, Tonks... wait a sec! Snape! Tonks! Aunt Cassy?!"

"Yes Bella dear, I've missed you ever so much." Said Cassandra from her portrait. "How have you and Cissa been keeping?"

"Umm, I haven't seen Narcissa in a while. But I'm better now I'm staying with Harry. So.. Snape? what are you doing here?"

Snape only rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and smiled. Bellatrix just grinned and nodded.

"What about you Tonks?"

"I'm here to help Harry, If he'll have me."

"Great, So Harry you going to tell us all your big plans?" said Moody, curious as to Harry's plans.

"Sure! Ok... so basically Me and Bella are moving to America. Simply because I'm of Legal Age in the Wizarding world there and can practice all the magic I want. First we have to go shopping but after that I reckon we are clear to head for the airport!"

"Airport?" questioned Snape, somewhat confused by Harry's choice of travel.

"Yeah. I know for a fact that Dumbledore has some kind of way to know exactly where I am, I think If we take the Muggle mode it could confuse him. I hate portkeys anyway, and we cant apparate across so much water. It's also way too long a distance to fly. as for floo, its too easily traced."

Silence reigned in the room, Moody was dumbfounded at the boy's ability to plan out an escape, Tonks was just admiring Harry's clothing selection in his catalogue, Bella was fighting with not to laugh at the look on Moodys face and Snape just stood thinking.

"I see. I'm suitably impressed Harry" Said Snape, without his usual sneer "I see you have thought about this. We'll I'm afraid I cannot stay with you and help you train as I'm still needed at Hogwarts. I can however return for the beginning of term and give you some information about the Headmaster and his movements. Though I cannot return to the Dark Lord with out my Mark."

"Thank you Severus. What about you Moody and Tonks?" He asked to two Aurors. "Well," Said Moody "I always fancied hitting the states! Apparently Salem is a big Magic hotspot now a days. Has a great school too, if you plan on going to one. Salem Magical Institute is second only to Hogwarts. So I'm with you if you want me lad."

"Same with me. I'd follow you to the end of the earth Harry, were bonded now."

"So you bonded with Tonks too eh?" said Bella from her corner. "You building quite a little Harem here Harry."

Everyone started laughing at Harry's Weasley blush.

"Well, If your ready Harry, I guess we can head to the shops now. After you shower of course!" said Bella, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah Harry, you stink! Need a hand shopping? I'd gladly come!" squeaked Tonks, with a grin of her own.

"That would be great Tonks, what about you guys? we could use the security." at both of their nods, and Moodys proud expresion, Harry left for his shower...


	3. Chapter III

Harry Potter and the States of Disarray

Chapter Three : Muggle Mayhem

Since Harry was in the shower Bella took it upon herself to see what the story was with Tonks.

"Hey Tonks, I'm not so sure how to say this so I'll be blunt. Do you have feelings for Harry?"

"Honestly... I think so, yes. Why?"

"It just makes things a little more complicated."

"Whaddya mean Bella?"

"Well, I think I'm in love with Harry too."

"Bella... aren't you a little... old for Harry?"

"I'm only 33!"

"Yeah but Harry is only 16, he would be better off with someone closer to his own age... like me!"

"Look, I like you Tonks, You're family. Lets... just let Harry decide eh?"

"Umm... Ok yeah... I think that's a good idea."

Meanwhile Snape and Moody were chatting away in the corner.

"Mad-Eye, what... what is Harry like?"

"Why you askin' me? You've known him for like 5 years."

"Yes but I've well... I've always been so certain he was James re-incarnated. I always thought he was a spoiled brat who wallowed in glory. If only someone had told me. Did you know he should of been in Slytherin?"

"Why Severus I'd say your proud of the lad! But what do you mean about Slytherin?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin. But because of what Hagrid had told him about Dark Wizards from Slytherin and that pompous little bastard Malfoy, Harry refused to go in Slytherin so the Hat stuck him in Gryffindor."

"Well aint that a turn for the best. Just imagine what Harry would of been like if he was put in Slytherin. Brought up to fear and respect Malfoy and the Dark Lord. Would of changed a lot of things. I reckon Voldemort would of had the Philosophers Stone and been back in his First Year. Good thing that lad has backbone."

"I never thought about it that way. Well I suppose we had better be ready to leave. Po...Harry is finished in the shower."

He was right. Harry was just coming in when Tonks and Bella reached their agreement. Harry was fair game between them. No holds barred.

"Well guys! If your all ready. Lets hit London!!"

---------------------

It was a sunny day over most of England, which in itself is a rare thing. What's even more rare is that there was a Luxury Sedan going about 300 mph down a motorway and it still hadn't hit anything. yet...

"Tonks!! watch that car! no the other one! not that one the one that's coming towards us!!" screamed Bella from the back seat.

"I see it!! Geez! back seat drivers... sheesh!"

"Who the hell said Tonks should drive?!" grunted Moody from the back seat.

Harry, Snape and Bella all rounded on him and yelled "YOU!!"

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Because she has a LICENCE!"

"I thought she would know how to drive! How was I supposed to know?! She's the Halfblood, she was brought up around cars. She shouldn't have a licence if she cant drive!"

"See Harry!" said Bella "this is why I didn't give you a licence when I got you your passport and I.D. Sometimes it pays to know what is required before you magic yourself a permit!"

"Maybe I should ditch that Pilots licence then..." murmured Tonks from the Drivers seat. which received a resounding "YEAH!!"

"Hey sevvie? reckon you can slow us down a little, I mean these speed charms are really not necessary."

"There aren't any speed charms on the car Tonks. Your just heavy footed."

"Severus, Heavy Footed is hitting 100mph. Hitting 300mph isn't supposed to be possible in a Sedan."

"Well, Wherever Harry is involved rules don't seem to function properly do they?"

"Good point... Hey Harry, you wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see if Moody could detect charms and things placed on Muggle objects like this. I can slow us down if you want. Or we could of just apparated to the leaky cauldron, got our shopping done and caught a taxi to Gatwick."

"You can apparate Harry??"

"Yeah, I thought it was important so I learned to do it in the few days after the Department of Mysteries. Along with a whole load of security charms."

"Oh well, Tonks since your driving your the last to apparate out. Everyone else. Were off to The Leaky Cauldron. Oh and Tonks, once were all gone, get Harry's stuff out of the boot of the car."

"Right Moody..."

------------------

"Well we're here! Muggle London. So where first Bella? Tonks?"

"This way!" they both squeaked, pointing in opposite directions. Harry simply sighed and walked the only other we he could, straight ahead. "Or not... Hey! Wait up Harry!!"

"Hurry up will you? I don't particularly want to stay here any longer than I need to. God knows Dumbledore probably already knows we're gone, we just have to make sure we're out of the country before he tries anything. I don't want to get into any fights that aren't necessary. And if those bloody Aurors see Bella then the whole thing is over!"

"Right you are Harry! If you'd just follow me we could get you all the clothes you need!" Again both girls said variations of the same thing and Harry took it upon himself to sort things out.

"Listen, Where do you get your Muggle clothes Tonks?"

"Over at Rebellion. Why?"

"That's where were going, Sorry Bella but I really don't fancy the traditional Gothic look just yet, maybe once I fill out a bit, but not just now. So a lot of baggy clothes to hide my figure and make me look more 'Lean'"

"Right oh Harry!" Squeaked Tonks, Delighted that Harry had chosen her style over her aunts much Darker clothing style, Admittedly both looked VERY good yet Tonks was still overjoyed by Harry's choice!

They arrived at Rebellion Clothing fairly quickly and soon Tonks was in her element. She had many rather violently coloured clothes for Harry to try. He simply said "Fuck No!" when it came to the black latex vest. After almost an hour of relentless shopping Harry ended up walking out with most of the shop, well what wasn't latex anyway. So far he had gotten two leather trench coats, one deep blood red and one pitch black. Roughly 20 different T-shirts, all for bands he had never heard of. Six pairs of baggy black and denim blue jeans. Two pairs of black leather pants. One black leather bomber jacket. Ten hoodies, again mostly with bands Harry had never heard of on them, and finally two pairs of skate shoes both black with red laces.

"Why on earth did this take so long?" groaned Harry, who was extremely exhausted after trying on clothes.

"Maybe because there are women with us?" grunted Moody.

"Yeah... Do we need to get anything else?"

"Well, If we're flying you might want to get a walkman or something to keep you amused, it is quite a long flight. Want to get some CD's too? Might be able to learn half of those bands on your clothes?" said Bella, who was grinning wickedly at the thought of taking Harry to get CD's, 'If he's been living with that pig Dudley all this time chances are all he's heard is the Spice Girls. This is going be one hell of a surprise!'

They arrived at HMV about twenty minutes later, where it was Bella's turn to drag Harry mercilessly around the Isle's of CDs, DVDs and Games.

"Ok Harry, First we're gonna get you some Hardware... lets see... Jog-proof walkman, Portable DVD player... and a Gameboy Advanced! ok! now... CDs Movies and Games... well Harry, as for music, I'm picking! so you have no say in the matter as I doubt you'd know what you were picking up. TONKS!! Go get Harry some good Gameboy Advanced games, you have one so you should know what you're picking up.. this time! as for you Harry, go look for some DVDs you think you might like, If you need anything just give me a call!" At affirmative nods from both Harry and Tonks, the three went there separate ways while Severus and Moody stood guard at the doors.

After yet another hour of shopping and 15 different Money Duplication charms all round (except for Harry, who had Snape do his.) Harry now had a few hundered CD's, all of which Bella had picked and not told him _anything_ about, 40 new GBA games all of which Tonks highly recommended and about another 300 DVDs. To say Harry had picked well would be an understatement. Even Snape had seen some of his chosen titles and agreed with him. Though no one knew what to say when they spotted around 70 anime DVDs in his pile. 'We'll he knows what he likes anyway.' thought Tonks, who was struggling to balance all the games in her arms. Everyone seemed impressed that Tonks hadn't fallen over yet.

Once they had everything Snape, surprisingly brought up one last suggestion.

"Harry, perhaps you should consider getting a laptop? I know mine is highly useful in keeping stock of my potions ingredients and recipes. I can charm that, along with your other muggle mechanics to work in any magical area's. As I'm sure you know most magic distorts electricity and magnetic things. But with a few clever charms that can be taken care of."

"Good idea, I could set up records of all the spells and their counters, and other useful things to know. Any idea where we can get one?"

"Sure Harry, just follow me."

Three hours, Four laptops, webcams, scanners, printers and cell phones later. Harry was hailing a taxi to the airport.

"Severus?" queried Tonks "What did you have us all get webcams for?"

"As Harry mentioned before it is similar to Floo but can't be traced or manipulated, other than Polyjuice of course. It will be much better for me sending reports."

"And the cell phones?"

"Well, they make keeping in touch portable and much easier, as you all may be separate and need one of the others they make it simple to contact each other. And to be honest, Harry would be ridiculed if he didn't have a cell phone in America. Where exactly in America are we going?"

It was Harry who answered this one. Much to Moody's surprise that Harry took his advice.

"We're heading to Boston, from there we go to Salem, It would be better if I stayed in school, I know I don't particularly need to but it would give me a chance to make friends and possible allies. Now that we have Voldemort and Dumbledore against us, we need all the help we can get, and If what Alastor said is true, then SMI is going to be out best bet."

"Well said lad. Oh, almost forgot to tell you, Mundungus and Shacklebolt asked us to pass on a message. Dung says that if you ever need any connections in the shady side then let him know. He feels bad after all that Dumbledore had us believe! same for Shacklebolt but with him you have the backing of all the Aurors that aren't working for Voldemort."

"What exactly did Dumbledore lead you to believe? Voldemort told us all that the Tales of Harry Potter were all just stories made up to make people fear him." said Bella, surprisingly no one even winced at the use of Voldemort's name.

"Dumbledore told us all pretty much what the press said, 'That Harry had been make up stories and exaggerating them to make himself look good. That's why I had always been calling him a 'pompous arrogant brat, just like his father.' I must apologise for that Harry, it was unprofessional and totally uncalled for. Though your father wasn't exactly the purest of evil, he was a bit of a prat."

"I know Severus, thank you for apologising and telling me what Dumbledore had said. I must say I'm not very pleased." said Harry with an eerily calm face. Unfortunately Bella was not quite so relaxed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Severus, but you gave as good as you got back in those days! You weren't exactly innocent!"

"Perhaps I wasn't the greatest role model for a bullied child but what do you expect me to do? go to the teachers? they all thought that I was a vampire!"

"You mean you aren't?!" squeaked Bella "But Dumbledore told us all to... watch out back... that lying bastard!!"

"Exactly my thoughts Bellatrix!" Both Bella and Snape were cursing Dumbledore verbally for some time. Yet were cut short half way through an already 100 swear word rant, they had arrived at the airport.

-----------

"Hey Moody, what gate are we heading for?"

"What are you talking about Tonks? we're just going to apparate on to the plane."

"Oh! Better get my Obliviate ready then huh?"

"Umm, shouldn't we buy tickets? It would save a lot of questions." said Harry, who didn't like the look people got when they were Obliviated, they went all blank and drooly... yuck!

"I think Harry's right. If we just buy tickets then there are no awkward questions at the other end." said Bella, who was only agreeing with Harry because she wanted him all to herself. A few Obliviates never bothered her.

"Alright so we buy tickets. Anyone know how to do that?" said Snape, his usual scowl now firm in place.

"Sure, you see that desk that's marked tickets? over there." beamed Harry, surprised at his own ability to notice things. Especially since the Ticket Desk was at the far end of the building.

As they all made their way towards the Ticket Desk, Harry listened in on Bella and Tonks bickering.

"..Tonks, just give it up! I was here first!"

"No way Aunt! Your too old for him! where as I can be anything he wants!"

"That's just it! I bet he doesn't even know what you really look like!"

"No and that's what makes him special! He never asks me to change! He's happy just the way I am!"

"So that's what it is eh? You fell for him because he doesn't treat you like a toy? Like every other man you've been with did?"

"N-n-no! That has nothing to do with it!"

"Sure... lets just get the tickets and get outta this dump!"

"Right..."

Harry was a little confused over this little conversation. 'Were they talking about him? Nah, couldn't be...' Harry was torn from his thoughts as they arrived at the ticket desk.

"Hey Harry, What is the airport we are heading to called??" called Moody from the front of their little troop.

"Umm, Logan Airport is the only one I know of in Boston, so that will have to do."

"Sounds fine to me!"

Moody turned to the Ticket Salesman and bought 4 one way tickets and one return to Logan airport.

"Hey Moody, Who's the return for?" called Tonks.

"Snape, He has to come back when the school term starts. I doubt he'll be all that welcome in Dumbledore's ranks but hey! its his choice."

Meanwhile Harry was looking around the Airport Terminal. It just wasn't like Dumbledore to let him go without a fight... What on earth is going on?

"Alastor! I need you to do a scan on all of us. I don't trust that Dumbledore would just let us go like this. He's got something up his sleeve."

"Right... well thought Harry! Constant Vigilance eh?"

Moody did a few scans. First for listening charms, which turned out none, then for Locator charms which also turned out none, but his last test brought out more than he could of imagined. The suppressor test. Basically this would detect people who were under charms that would suppress information or abilities in people. Turns out almost all the wizards who had attended Hogwarts were under these Power Suppression charms. 'What was Albus thinking? they all have his signature so it must be him. Was he that much of a power freak that he suppressed children's powers so that no one would overpower him.' As it turns out all but Snape and Bella had Suppression charms. Harry had about 12, Tonks had 4 and even he had 2. 'Well, better knock 'em off before any trouble arrives.'

Now normally when someone has Suppression charms removed they get a little light headed... maybe pass out for a few minutes. But what happened to Harry must have been yet another world record! He keeled over in so much pain it made the crucio look like a pin prick!

Everyone stood staring in shock as they all felt the power of their friends increase significantly but when Harry fell... All hell broke loose! Harry was screaming so loud even a "Silencio!" didn't shut him up. His body seemed to be... stretching?

Yup, Harry's body was undergoing some extreme transformations to allow for all the new Power that had been released in him. Most of the changes were rather... drastic to say the least. His hair grew so fast it was cascading down his back like water. He now stood around six foot tall and was lean and fit. But the most drastic change was his eyes. Eyes that once showed all the pain and hatred that he had bottled up now brimmed with life and energy. It seemed as if all of Harry's problems had just disappeared.

Slowly the volume of his screams died down and he tried to push himself up. "Wh...What just happened?" he gasped out, his throat sore from screaming so much.

"Well, Dumbledore had most of us under Power suppression charms. I take it the Dark Lord removed yours Severus? Bellatrix?" at their identical nods he continued. "Well it seems he was suppressing more power than I thought in you Harry. Either that or your body was too poorly treated to hold all your magic in... It seems to have made a few changes."

Harry, who had finally gotten to his feet, fell over into Snape and Bella's arms. "What changes?!"

"Well Harry," said Tonks who was eyeing him up with approval. "It seems your taller, more muscular, your hair is a lot longer, and its nothing like as messy as it was, oh and your eyes... they look so bright! I bet if we turned out the lights they'd glow!"

"What do you mean bright?"

"Well, before Harry, all your eyes showed was pain and misery but now... now you look happy and well... like everything suddenly got better?"

"That's because it did Tonks...It seems Dumbledore has been suppressing a lot of my abilities. I'm a seer guys and I think I just got my first vision. I will defeat Voldemort."

"Y-you what?! You're a seer! You're gonna beat you-know-who! Harry do you know how you beat him?"

"I know the theory but not that actual spell I use... used... err... saw?"

"Well, What theory do you have Harry?" said Snape, who was doing a very poor job of hiding his excitement.

"Well, what happens is... I somehow destroy his Magic, which is all that is keeping him alive. I think he has some kind of Focus that allowed his re-birth to make him stronger than he was before. So if I destroy that then I destroy him. Right?"

"It does seem possible, but if that's all it takes then why not just have Dumbledore do it?"

"Because Dumbledore doesn't know that he has this Focus."

"Hey Harry! We'd better Hurry if we want to catch this flight! Are you up for a run?"

"Sure! I wanna test out this new body of mine!"

--------------

They made the flight with about 3 seconds to spare. Snape, who was now totally exhausted fell asleep as soon as he was seated. As did Harry who was limping rather awkwardly on to the plane, having fallen over several times because he was not used to his new height and power.

Bella however had secured a window seat and was anxiously waiting for take off. As she had never flown Muggle style she was very excited to see how it all went. though she did continue glaring at Tonks every so often, who was relaxing in the Aisle seat. Neither seemed all that bothered that Moody was shivering and almost begging to be let off. They hadn't even started the engines yet!

(( A/N : OK, since I didn't explain much of any of the characters pasts in detail they will all fall into themselves and have either thoughts/dreams of how certain things came to be. I hope this doesn't get confusing. I will have a Bold heading for each different characters reminiscing. Hope this solves most of the questions and complaints left in the reviews. Oh and the previous chapters were rushed for a reason. I needed something to fill out the flight.))

****

Snapes Dreams

Ah... 1967...It was my 7th Birthday... There was a little party at Snape Manor. James Potter was there with Sirius Black. It was strictly a Pureblood affair. As in all traditions someone has to not like it... that someone was me. Severus Circes Snape.

I had caused such a fuss. I knew my Parents hated me for it. I was against all this Pureblood only nonsense. Every time I mentioned Muggleborns or Halfbloods I was beaten to within an inch of my life... Shame I was so stubborn. Especially when I told Lucius Malfoy EXACTLY where he could stick his Dark Arts.

Many people believe that James Potter drove me to the Dark Arts... Nah, it was revenge. I wanted to get back at my parents. I wanted them to suffer for all the pain I had gone through. I'll admit I never had it as bad as Harry but I still wanted them dead.

I guess that might explain why I acted so... out of character when I found out about Harry and even after all I'd done to him, he allowed me to denounce Voldemort, He freed me of my Mark.

All I ever wanted when I was a child was a friendly ear to listen to all my problems. Maybe someone who would give me a hug. I thought if I went to Hogwarts things would change. Nothing did though. James Potter and his little gang of Marauders made sure my life was hell. In the beginning James was so sure of the Pureblood scheme he degraded anyone and everyone who opposed him. Which I suppose was the reason he hated me. Then he found Lily. Lily Evans... Muggleborn witch with more potential than Granger yet somehow she broke James' obsession with Purity. I think if it wasn't for her then James would of been the next Dark Lord. Funny how things turn out...

****

Bella's Point of View

I cant believe a Muggle Plane has me this hyped up. I must look so... Foolish. I wonder what Harry is thinking? I hope its of me. Ever since he told me that I was safe with him. Well I guess I truly am. He is such a leader! He got us all here in one piece, even with Tonks driving! and his laptop plans...they could revolutionise Magical Education! I cant believe he knew what airport to go to! I wouldn't have a clue! I still can't quite believe all this is happening. Its like some strange dream.

I remember watching Harry fall asleep next to me. I sat watching him the whole night, and all morning as well. right up until he woke up. Sounds kinda perverted but... when he accepted my oath well... I felt so... complete. I just had to know if it was him that was causing it... I'm still not totally sure but I truly hope it is.

That night I remembered everything I had ever done under imperious. I told him too. Yet even knowing I was a killer he still accepted me with open arms... I love you Harry Potter....

****

Tonks' Point of View

I wonder if Aunt Bella was right? Do I only like Harry because of those other jerks. He's never asked me to be anyone else. Never asked me to change. If only he knew... I remember when he asked if you could learn how to be a metamorphmagus, the hope in his eyes was almost blinding! I think he truly does hate his fame. He just wants what I want... A normal life. Not to stand out in a crowd. Not to constantly feel like your being used. Harry is used for his name and influential power. I'm used as a tool of Dumbledore and the Ministry because I can change into anyone. Harry and I, were so alike. He just has to love me like I love him!

****

Moody's Point of View

Get me the hell off of this damned machine!! I hate planes! Ever since my leg was ripped off by a spitfire when Dumbledore was fighting Grindelwald. I've refuse to even consider using these things! How on earth did Potter get me on so easy! Ok Mad-Eye... Calm... Go make sure there are no dark wizards on the plane... that should distract you...!

****

Harry's Point of View

Damn I wish we could get off of the ground! I just know Dumbledore is up to something. After the suppression charms what else is that old fool keeping from me! Hopefully Severus can teach me Legilimancy so I can find out! I bet he could of stopped Voldemort before all the damned Dark rituals. Its not as like Voldemort was all that powerful before he tried to kill me! Damn it! all the lives he's cost. He wont get away with it! Once I'm done with Riddle, I'm coming for you Dumbledore!

((A/N : Ok I figured this would be a good place to stop this one. Does it seem too rushed still? I am trying honest! its just I aint much of a writer but I love to read Harry Potter fanfics, and i could never find one that had all the things i like in it, so i thought, what the hell, i'll write my own! and here it is! thanks to all who reviewed! even the negative. as it does help to better the story and my writing skills :D))

OK here is a little Idea I'm playing with. I'm gonna run a poll, so please answer in a review. You decide the Ship for the fic. It can be..

Harry/Bella

Harry/Tonks

Harry/Bella/Tonks

Harry/Bella/Narcissa

Harry/Bella/Narcissa/Tonks (lucky guy no? ;) )

Harry/OC (any number of OC's are welcome)

Ok thats it for now. Also people are welcome to suggest their own combo and characters. but please no generic chars and no slash. Nothing against it just don't wanna write it. Oh and Generic Ships are H/G H/Hr (cant stand either of these are they are just so... common!)

Big thanks to JagedlyJaded2 , Captain Jack Sparrow 1 and Byproduct of Evil  as they were the first three reviewers for chapter 2!


	4. Chapter IV

Harry Potter : States of Disarray

Chapter Four : Dumbledores' Dilemma

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly behind his office pondering the recent events. 'Have I made such a grievous mistake... Could placing Harry with his relatives cost me his power forever?'

Few would admit it but the world all knew deep down that Albus Dumbledore was truly stupid when it came to someone's best interests. Probably the reason he has no family. Ok so he claims to have defeated Grindelwald, which is an achievement in itself. But with Voldemort, surely he could of stopped this before it got so out of hand. After all Voldemort had been active before the prophecy, what had stopped Dumbledore hitting the proverbial Nail in the Head?

'and then there is what Alastor said... He's going to train Harry, Alastor was always known for his paranoia, what if he did some tests and found Harry's power blocks! the power in that one boy could easily match his own. And he hasn't even come into power yet! If those blocks are off then I pity whoever is around when he hits 16. Well... More important matters, How on earth am I going to get my Order back?!'

----Flash Back (After Moody left the Order to rant) ----

Albus was quickly surrounded by appalled faces of his Order of the Phoenix, drowning in their distrustful voices. All of them screaming of injustices to their saviour. They all knew of the prophecy around Harry, but now that they know what it says! well... Albus has a LOT of explaining to do!

"How on earth could you let him suffer like that?! His home life is worse than Riddle's and look what happened to him?!" screamed someone in the back, which was met with riotous agreements from all around. 'I'm surrounded in a fucking MOB!!' thought Dumbledore frantically.

"You Albus have a lot of mistakes to make up for. I doubt Harry is going to make your year much easier, he may not know much of the world past Hogwarts and his house but I know for a fact he is NOT going to like this!" ranted Minerva, who for once in her life lost her strict demeanour and was willing to go all out with this one. Every scrap of emotion was pouring off of her, now that she thought about it she couldn't remember Albus ever helping Harry in any of his trials. 'Fluffy's lair.. he got more help from Hagrid than anyone else. Harry even told us it was going to happen LONG before it did! yet Dumbledore's adamant trust in anyone put the whole world at risk! what if Harry hadn't saved that stone. Quirrel would of gotten it eventually, even if he had to take the Mirror with him! as for the Chamber of Secrets... well that was mostly Granger's bookish nature that got them through, and Fawkes of course. Goodness knows HOW potter survived his third year, his extreme reactions to Dementors... Sirius's apparent breakout, how does one deal with knowing that you have a convicted killer after your head, just after you save your best friends sister from a basilisk and borderline death for the third time since you started school! Preposterous! As for the Tri-Wizard tournament! surely Albus could of withdrawn him, it was OBVIOUS something was wrong! even the Weasley twins couldn't get passed that age line! and how could Albus not notice his lack of skill in hiring Defence Teachers. Albeit that Umbridge _woman_ was the Ministry's fault but Quirrel, Lockheart and a death eater in the disguise of Alastor Moody! Bloody hell...'

Many people had similar thoughts running through their minds. All the Weasley clan had turned against him, the twins hexing his lemon drops from here to kingdom come. All of the Ministry staff walked out on him, and none of the teachers would even look at him. They all knew Harry Potter, not The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill as Dumbledore saw him. Perhaps that was where he messed up...

It was a sad day for Albus Dumbledore. His control had slipped so far beneath him he'd have to be six feet under just to be close to it! It was this day that Harry Potter sealed the fate of the Wizarding World... It was set for Destruction...

---- End Flashback ----

Albus sat up quickly in his office, 'Must stop falling into these memories... It does not do to dwell on the past. I have made mistakes in my grand scheme but it will all iron out, All I need is Harry... I wonder what he's up to? If Moody's got him training then its somewhere secure, close to Diagon Ally, though they may have leave to use the Auror training facilities, or perhaps they will just stay with Tonks? there is still Snape Manor but it is unlikely Severus will ever return there. Perhaps the Ministry tracking system can help me find Harry... lets see...' Albus calmly walked over to the closet near his office to which, when the password was spoken, revealed a revealed a small globe with a voice command to "Find Harry Potter..." the Globe spun on its axes for a good few minutes before a green diamond like marker appeared in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. 'What in the Blue Blazes?! Harry threw off the tracking charms?! that isn't possible! there is no way he could confuse my tracker! and he cant be in the middle of the ocean! its preposterous! Damn globe is broken!' ranted Dumbledore to himself. It seems his control had truly slipped.

'Time to call in some old favours at the Ministry. I wonder how Lucius is doing? Poor boy, the Double Agent that no one knew about... Must get him out of Azkaban, send him back to Narcissa, she must be frantic by now...'

However Albus Dumbledore couldn't be more wrong...

((a/n : Ok bit of a cliffy there, Sorry this is a short chapter but I'm not too good at writing rants, and I cant remember who half of the order are, so this chapter may be up for revision later on. And this just seemed like a good place to cut it off. Anyways... Since the poll so far is skyrocketing towards H/B/T/N then I'd best introduce her now. though you do have till the end of the month till the poll closes. That way I get a good idea of how everyone wants the stars to match up! Oh and I'm welcome to suggestions for other character ships as well, but I must insist no slash, simply because I cant write it.

****

Please Note : This story is unscripted. All I have is an ending, the in between is totally random... straight off the top of my head! so naturally anything can happen XD suggestions are welcome in the reviews for what you would like to see Harry get up to... Plenty of naughtiness on its way so no need to suggest that one ;)

****

Poll Results So Far....

Harry/Bella 4

Harry/Tonks 2

Harry/Bella/Tonks 15

Harry/Bella/Narcissa 2

Harry/Bella/Narcissa/Tonks 30

Harry/OC (any number of OC's are welcome)

last review counted was : Nightstone131302

****

Suggested Ships

Moody/Narcissa 1

Harry/Bella/Narcissa/Tonk/OC 1

Narcissa/Snape 1

Please note this poll is open till December 31st. So get yer votes in!

****

BIG thanks to DJ Rodriguez , Mjk306 and JagedlyJaded2 for being the first 3 reviewers!

Review Replies

DJ Rodriguez - Hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity, yet builds a whole lot more! Thanks loads for reviewing! Ya'll dunno how happy I get watching the reviews count up! and only one negative so far XD Sooo happy! ehem anyways... As for the supression charms... well wait till his birthday (may be a continuing theme in my fics... dunno yet)

Glad you like the Pairing Poll, hoepfully more of this story will go to the poll. Read the announcement above for my reasons. Hope you enjoy the rest of the pairing. - Chris

Mjk 306 - Glad you like the chappie! hope ya read the rest of em too! Enjoy - Chris

JagedlyJaded2 - So glad that helped sort out your Tonksie issues. Personally I cant see how Bella would share anything, but I can still make it up. Lying comes naturally to me :D Hope I can slow things down once they land in Boston. but anyways... Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

Benson - Thanks for reviewing and voting too! and I quite agree, everyone needs to relieve a little stress. So here's Harrys! Enjoy the Rest... - Chris

Byproduct of Evil - Yeah I know how ya feel.... I really hope my idea for this x-men crossover is original, I aint seen it no where else but I've only read a few x-men/hp fics. ah well, thanks for voting as well! Enjoy the fic! - Chris

SerpentClara - SO glad you like the fic! Honestly I get all cheery everytime someone reviews... you can imagine my surprise when I wake up to 20! laughs thanks for voting! hope you enjoy the fic! - Chris

Half Breed AngelicDemon - Thanks for Voting! :D - Chris

Nutty Al - There is a bit of a pattern emerging... who could be next... Molly? Minerva?! Mrs Figg?!?! shudders I think we'll keep it in the thirties eh? wink wink Hope ya like this chappie. - Chris

Samurai Demon-God Sekikage - Glad you couldn't find too much wrong with this one. And I must admit I'm grateful for the Critical Eye. It helps! thanks for voting and I'll take your cast off as a suggestion :D Enjoy! -Chris

Heavens Reaper - Thank you lots for the Detector suggestion... gave me a bit of an idea... should be a laugh if i can pull it off :D I must admit I like Odd Pairings as well, kinda why i wrote this XD Good thing about these pairings is there isn't much given about the characters so its pretty much a free for all! Well, thanks for voting and enjoy the rest! - Chris

Gohan00 - Naturally Ron just has to get Hermione... Its so generic It hurts but its only right... they.. accent each other perfectly... both biased arrogant self loving fools! like Gryffindors' Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson shudders As for Dumbledore... well things just aint gonna go his way at all! (wizards... always over looking the muggle means... pathetic really.) Well, Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Madfoot Moony - laughs I have been wondering that myself. I guess Bella and Snape would know because of their Dark Arts trainting, I'd make it a requirement for all of my evil minions to know where some Muggle hotspots were. As for the bathroom bit... well I'll explain that next chapter. Like the Ship idea, though looking at that poll it would need a lot of Harry Exchange... laughs should set up a buisness... Get your Potter... Right here! One girl at a time but anyone can play! interesting theory. :D anyways. enjoy the rest and thanks for reviewing. - Chris

Lucs13 - It seems your opinion is the most common and I must Agree, the more the better in this case... Harry is Free after all XD ah the sixties... something wonderous i will never know cries ah well XD enjoy the rest of the fic and thanks for the votes! - Chris

silver - Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story so far. I'm sure I've read a fic with the Bella being a vamp... but I may consider some more unusual lineage for the black line... after all, how could on family all be SO good looking! Its just creepy. Maybe part siren... i dunno.. lol, I'll think about that one. as for twisted idea's... what exactly do ya think my fics are?! just a whole lot a Twisted Ideas! Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Bvzlk - Thanks for Voting, will take the Evil Narcissa into account. but the way this chapter ends it may be hard to stick in... thanks for reviewing too and enjoy the rest! - Chris

Curse-of-the-Necromancer - Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like how the fic is turning out so far and thanks for voting! - Chris

James 02 - Willing Bedfellows... I like that term... must put it to use somewhere! XD Thanks for reviewing! and hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

RAVAD's Baddist - laughs I know petunia aint the prettiest of images but i have some rather amusing little schemes for her... but you'll just have to wait for those! ( I really do give too much away in these review replies sighs) Anyway... Enjoy the fic! - Chris

Damon Blade - Ah... males... live by the rule of three... well one and two wink wink ehem... Thanks for reviewing and voting! Enjoy the rest - Chris

Keep Right Side Up - I do apologise for it being centred. Just a personal quirk I suppose. I'll change it first chance i get. Thanks for letting me know! Enjoy the rest (non centered!) - Chris

Akram Hellfire Girbril - hehehe, I think I agree with all of them being the best for dear little Harry, Glad you like the story so far. Hope these updates are quick enough?? well enjoy! - Chris

Veldrin - Thanks for voting! hope this wasn't too long a wait ? well Enjoy the rest! - Chris

seaver - Thanks for reviewing and voting! Don't worry about the X-men crossover, at least not in this story. I think it will fit in pretty well actually! Its a unique little story plot that this whole story was built around. Well, hope I dont dissapoint! - Chris

limar - Yeah I must admit people are kinda over-using the Generic Ships. Probs why I did this one. Thanks for Voting and Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

Uten - Ah! another long review... another long reply cries I swear these review replies are going to end up longer than the bloody story laughs well as long as i can keep my public happy XD Glad you like the way this is turning out. Wasn't too sure that my Evil Dumbledore Idea's would go down to well but it seems i was wrong :D

The concept behind the power blocks is that they are mixed into the food somehow in the welcome feast and dampen the power enough for them to make it through Hogwarts but that's about it... this will be explained better in the next chapter. As for Moody... well he has similar power to Dumbledore, so naturally Dumbledore dampened his power so Dumbledore could kill Grindelwald and seem a hero for his diabolical scheme.

Glad you like the P.o.V's at the end. Wasn't sure about those either considering the lack of detail in the beginning chapters. Hopefully I can fill them out later.

As for getting around Dumbledore, its quite simple really. He has no idea whats going on! as before, no one knew of Harry's disapearance act. I'll mention what happened to the Dursleys later, but now it seems that harry has just vanished. and with Dumbledore's only reliable tracer seemingly broken, he is not too quick to trust it.

The arguing was only really put in for humour's sake. It has no real bearing on the plot itself but it does make it a little more interesting no?

Glad you noticed the effectively married part. As this is key to a few little quirks in this fic. (clue being that everyone knows the effects of a witches oath, including the 'no-lie-to-bonded' line.)

As for the story structure... well all i really had was an end. Kinda hoping the rest just comes naturally. like my other fics. All is off the top of my head!

Thanks for reviewing again! ( i swear i gotta cut down these responses, its KILLING ME!!!) hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. -Chris

Madrikor - Thanks for reviewing! so good to know people enjoy my work. I must admit I agree with your decision on the pairing. (though it in no way affects the votes) It isn't coincidental that all the blacks go to Harry. but that is for later in the story. I really hate all those fics where Sirius just gives everything to Harry. What happened to Andromeda being his favourite cousin? and Tonks?! in this one Sirius's will does come into play. but not for a few chapters yet. Enjoy the rest and thanks again! - Chris

Saeten - As far as I know Bella, Cissa and Andromeda Tonks, are all sisters, Sirius being their cousin and Tonks being Andromeda daughter! If I'm wrong would someone please lemme know. its kinda important for this fic. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the rest! - Chris

KainIze - Thanks for reviewing and Voting! much appreciated! Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

dackajack - Thanks for reviewing and voting! Hope I'm updating quick enough? well enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

HP Fan - Finally someone remembers Andromeda! but nah... I think i'll leave the incest level at aunt/niece... would be a little creepy if mother and daughter and sisters were all after (and getting) one guy! Glad you like the story so far! enjoy the rest! - Chris

Fire Gazer - As ya hopefully noticed, Narcissa will be mentioned. whether or not she has love interest will develop later. but more in a smutty way ;) thanks for reviewing! hope ya enjoy the rest! - Chris

FanFictionFan - Thanks for reviewing! glad you like the story. yeah.. he deserves it! poor little guy has been put through hell and back once a year by the demon spawn JKR (no offence) Wish there were more fics like this about. I can hardly find any!

Cycla - Thanks for the reviews! glad you liked the chapter! Wasn't sure how people would react to Moody's "anxiety" about the plane ride. Glad to see it wasn't a total blow out.

I must say it would be interesting to write 'Moody gets Laid' can just see it now...

Narcissa : Oh Mad-Eye Give it to me!

Moody : Constant Vigilance Cissa! ITS COMMIN!!!

laughs some how i just see Moody screaming his trademark catchphrase while getting some... smirks ok maybe not the best wording above but you get the idea ;);)

Well Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

Wisetharkun - Thanks for voting. Glad you like the Fic. I will be developing Harry into a metamorph, but I'll do it gradually. Tonks is getting an upgrade to! but you'll have to wait to see what it is XD Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Gryffindors! - Heya! Glad you think the fic is good so far! Its so nice to hear that... especially that many times XD thanks for voting and enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

goldengriffin vipertooth - Thanks for voting! hope you enjoy the fic however it turns out! - Chris

RIDICULUS - I'm sure Narcissa will be involved somehow. but the what is up to the readers! enjoy the rest of the fic and thanks for voting! - Chris

crab - thanks for voting. So glad you like the story! Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Zero-skillz - Thanks for voting! I can promise you that Narcissa will get 'Wedged' in somehow ;) whether or not its between harry and his bed is another story XD (actually its probably this story since the poll is rather one sided so far) hope you enjoy the fic no matter the turnout! - Chris

Josh - thanks for Voting! hope you enjoy the fic! - Chris

Vash the Unholy - Glad you like story! I will squeeze Cissa into this somehow, whether romantic or not is up to the voters! Hope ya'll enjoy the story no matter the outcome of the poll! - Chris

PurpleEvaPilot01 - Glad you like the story! gets all giddy cos of all the people that like my work I must agree on the more the better, there are some occasions that you can't have too much of a good thing! this being one! XD Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

KD-Kid - Yeah Adding Cissa does seem pretty popular. Thanks for voting and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story! - Chris

Padfoot1969 - blushes glad I could be of service! I do wish there were more Harry/Bella fics, might be why I plan on writing a few of 'em! XD Glad you liked my little get together scheme, it will probably be the same in the others but i will try an work out some other possibilities. Thanks for Voting and Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

why not - glad someone noticed the complications of having a potential 3 wives... 3 rather demanding wives coughs thanks for voting and enjoy the rest! oh! and thanks for the suggestion. Will be taken into account! -Chris

Stikye - laughs Draccie Poo! Oh I just gotta slip that in somewhere! Draco/Ron bashing is a hobby of mine! XD this is gonna be soo fun! I swear those two are gonna wish they were nicer to harry! thanks for voting! Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Misticdragon - laughs My inspiration for this story was to put all my favorite things into one story. hence the x-men crossover and the multitude of awkward ships. glad you like it so far and i hope ya'll enjoy the rest! - Chris

Klavian - Thanks for voting! Glad you like the work so far! Hope ya enjoy the rest too! - Chris

Bardiel132004 - Thanks for Voting! Enjoy the rest of the fic!

the nameless one - So glad you like the fic! I will admit it could get confusing with the 4 way relationship but I should be able to pull it off if it wins. If not then I'll just kill someone. XD always a way to solve your problems! Thanks for reviewing and voting! much appreciated! - Chris

hpfan - Ah, True Harry/Bella romance. Thanks for the vote. Hope ya win ;);) (makes things easier for me XD) anyways... Enjoy the rest! - Chris

Valec - The crossover with x-men is the main plot focus for this story. though it may not seem like it. I think my idea is original (well i bloody hope it is! cos its really good!) Glad you like the story so far... hope ya'll enjoy the rest! - Chris

aslongasItry - So glad you like the story! Thanks for Voting and for your suggestion. May be a little odd for Narcissa to be in Salem, but I'll think about it! Hope you enjoy the rest! - Chris

LLcoolJ - Thanks so much! I love being told people I don't know like my work! (never happened until I started this fic XD) I marked yours down as two votes to hopefully help balance out the poll a little ;; Well Enjoy the rest of the fic! - Chris

nightstone131302 - Thanks for the vote! So glad you like my fic so far! I like to make things as original as possible so odd pairings do tend to help :D enjoy the rest! - Chris

(( A/N : Thank God thats over!! gasps All these reviews are killing me! I think the reviews are like 3 times longer than this chapter!! that just aint right! well, as I said, sorry its a short chapter but the next should be better! Enjoy! - Chris Ikari ))


	5. Chapter V

Harry Potter : States of Disarray

Chapter Five : The SMI welcoming committee

After roughly 10 hours of flying, 3 Dvd's and 8 cd's later Harry and the others arrived at Logan airport in Boston. All of them were very excited to finally be on solid ground. Moody discovered he got Muggle flight sickness, Bella was just bored, Tonks hadn't been able to get any sleep on the plane for all the noise, Snape was still groggy after sleeping the whole time and Harry just wanted to get somewhere safe.

"Well, were finally here! America! Now... where is that scho... What the...?"

Tonks stood rather shocked as she noticed there was a large crowd in emerald green robes, some with black cloaks, some with blood red. All had their wands out and aimed just above Harry's head.

With almost military precision they each muttered a spell and large fireworks shot out of the tips of their wands. After a somewhat awe inspiring display the words 'Salem Magical Institute, Welcomes you!' floated in the air above Harry.

Immediately Harry panicked. 'If they knew we were coming Dumbledore knows we left!! but.. how did they know?' he thought worriedly.

"So you want to know do you?" said one of the emerald and black clad wizards. "The SMI welcoming committee has several fully trained seers. We knew of your arrival so we thought it appropriate to welcome out newest pupil. Mr... Potter I believe?"

"Yeah that's him alright!" grunted Moody "But how do we know this aint a trick put up by Dumbledore?!"

"Simple really, Dumbledore doesn't know you have left Britain, as far as he is concerned Harry has simply Disrupted the global tracking wards."

"But I checked for tracking wards?"

"These are wards of his own creation, there is no tracker or protection in existance." replied another of the SMI welcoming committee.

"So..." muttered Bella "You're going to let Harry here into your school?"

"Of course. We have seen that Harry has a very important destiny. We all know of Voldemort's power, he is currently building a small force here in the states he calls the Malice Munchers. Never was very good with names that one..." said another wizard this time with a red cloak.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you wear different coloured cloaks?" said Harry who had been pondering it for some time now.

With a brisk laugh one of the other wizards said "It's relatively simple. We of the welcoming committee must be of either fire, wind or shadow element. Many of the students in SMI are elementals, but do not worry if you aren't, actually I believe your friend in the black, Snape is it? he is a shadow elemental, though he is untrained. As for the colour of our cloaks. we'll they signify our powers, Shadow is Black, Fire is Red, Water is Blue, Earth is Brown and Air is white. There are no Air elementals here today as your friend in the ball gown would be rather embarrassed by that performance."

"What do you mean?" asked Bella, who was somewhat confused by their assumption. 

"The wind would of blown your skirt up. As you aren't wearing any underwear it would be somewhat... unnerving for some of our younger members, and rather embarrassing for you."

At Bella's blush the others laughed. "I guess having seer's at SMI is rather useful." said Snape, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"Well! why don't we get you all off to the school! I do hope you all will be staying. well apart from you Professor Snape, we know your reasons for returning."

"You mean they can all stay? You're serious?!" squealed Harry, the delight in his voice un-mistakable. 

"Of course, they are your personal trainers after all. Or at least they will be."

"So I won't be taking classes?" said Harry, this time his voice etched with disapointment.  
"That is up to you. It would cost more, but I'm sure you're able to cover it."

"Of course I'll take classes! I want to make some friends while I'm here!"

"Excellent choice! now let us be on our way!"

And so began the drive in the SMI school bus. It was a fairly uneventful drive, yet Harry did learn some useful things. Such as it was perfectly legal to use magic in America one you attended school, which began as soon as you developed your magic. Muggles were also aware of the wizarding world here, but not of its full capabilities. "They know that we can control the elements and things but they don't know of all of our healing remedies, just some of the more basic potions. Yet even those are classed as 'Herbal Treatment' and given out by 'Witchdoctors,' which in itself was laughable.

They arrived at SMI about an hour later, since the bus was much faster than Muggle traffic (yet no where near the knight bus.) The school looked more like a large Muggle high school than an ancient place of learning. Apparently the school was founded about 20 years after Hogwarts, but instead of teaching Magic, it taught control. Control over the elements, over magic, over any gifts people had that they wished to utilise.

As the bus pulled up to the exit and everyone had piled out, a fairly large crowd had gathered. It was still early and classes hadn't started yet so all the residents of the dorms (which was the three tall apartment blocks sitting next to the school) had gathered around to see the guests. At first Harry was nervous, he wanted to leave all his fame behind, he thought that the crowd had gathered to get a glimpse of the famous boy-who-lived. He was overjoyed that when he got out there wasn't a rush for autographs and pictures. Just a general good natured 'Welcome to SMI.'

Once everyone was properly welcomed and their presence explained to those who didn't know. Harry was lead up to the Head's office to be registered in the school. Bella and Tonks had offered to go with him as security but he told them all he would be perfectly safe.

"So Mr. Potter, My name is Miss King, but you can call me Kathy, everyone else does. Now, before we continue I must warn you, your celebrity status is not as high here as we were not affected by your defeat over Voldemort. Hmm... you didn't flinch, Almost every British person i have interviewed has flinched at the mention of that name. Why not you?"

"Well, for one thing I was told that to fear something's name increases fear in the thing itself. and because I do not fear Voldemort, I should not fear his name. and as for the celebrity status, I am glad for it. I hate all the attention. Everyone queuing up to get a glimpse at the Boy-Who-Lived. I should not be famous for something I don't even remember! And all the jealousy. How can they be jealous of me? I have no parents. I was raised abused... I should of learned when to keep my mouth shut!!" said Harry, raising his voice gradually, before he began beating his head of the desk.

"Mr. Potter... Harry. We know all that you have been through and we also know of your feelings about it. Don't worry about letting things spill. And please stop beating your head... it isn't very productive." said Kathy with an almost surreal calm. "You may or may not know that Dumbledore has been blocking your abilities. You see you are actually a natural seer, as well as a parcelmouth, all of these excuses about them coming from your scar is rather ridiculous."

"But what about the visions about Sirius?"

"Simply put Voldemort has developed a new kind of Legilimancy, sort of a long range spell, all that is needed is the blood of the victim. and as you both share blood he could use his to inflict all those dreams on you."

"Well I'll be damned..."

"Yes, yes you will... several times actually but that is not the point. You know of the prophecy that regards you and Voldemort?"

"Yeah I do, it says I have to kill him or he'll kill me, right?"

"In essence yes... but it also gives you a choice. Now we here at SMI are not light or dark, we are simply neutral. What you do with your life is your choice and we shall not deny anyone that choice or try to affect it in anyway. so we will give you both of your options. Your fate is somewhat muddled you see. On one hand, this prophecy gives both you and Voldemort near immortality, As long as you agree not to kill each other then both of you will be un-killable. However, if you choose to confront him... then you will effect the whole wizarding world... yet the outcome of the fight, or the consequences are unclear. But know that whatever your choice, you are welcome here at SMI. Now I was informed that you wished to study here?"

As Harry sat taking in all that information he simply nodded away the question.

"Excellent. First we shall need a drop of blood on the piece of enchanted parchment. It shall list all Inherited Abilities. These are not all your abilities, just the ones you have inherited from your Family. Is that alright...?"

"Umm... yeah it's fine."

"Very good!" said Kathy as she conjured a small needle. "Just prick yourself with this and let the blood hit the parchment, the wound should heal itself."

Harry did as he was asked and let a few drops of blood fall onto the parchment, which were quickly absorbed into it, for a second Harry panicked as it reminded him of Tom Riddle's Diary. But as the list of abilities began to show on the parchment, he calmed.

"Well this is most unusual. Nothing to worry about though Harry." Said Kathy as she read over the list. "Perhaps you can explain some of these?"

Harry glanced at the list and was surprised to see it was quite long. It read:

Harry James Potter,  
Father : James Andrew Potter  
Mother : Lily Anne Evans

Inherited Abilities are as follows :

Beast Speech - Mister Potter can talk to All Animals, Ability is locked to only snakes at the current time.

Fire Elemental - Mister Potter is able to conjure and manipulate Fire and Heat.

Polymorphmagus - Mister Potter can transform any part of his body, or all of it if he so chooses into any form he can picture in his head.

Clairvoyant Seer - Mister Potter can receive visual visions when his body is relaxed enough.

Enhanced Reflexes - Mister Potter can move at an alarming rate and has several Vampire level movement abilities.

All of these skills are locked to a certain degree. Locker : Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was somewhat surprised as he read through the list a second time. 'Could his parents do all this? and the Vampire stuff? Was that the only reason he was good at quiditch?'

"What is it that needs explained?"

"Why Albus Dumbledore has locked all your abilities?"

"I believe he is simply power hungry. If he locks everyone who poses a threat to him then he will be envisioned as a god among wizards."

"Interesting theory Harry. I must look further into it. I shall have one of our staff escort you to your Dorm, Do come see me tomorrow and we shall discover your power level and any other abilities you may have."

"You mean there are more?"

"Of course. We are all gifted with more than just our parents blood you know?!"

"Right. We'll I'll come back tomorrow. This is all a little much."

"Of course." said Kathy as she reached for a little buzzer on her desk. "Professor Xavier would you please escort Mr. Potter to the Dorms that have been prepared for him and his friends?" There was a noise of affirmative on the other side and within moments a bald man who looked to be about 40 wheeled himself in.

"Hello Mr. Potter, My name is Charles Xavier. I teach the Air Elementals and Seers of the school. I do hope I will be seeing you in one of my classes?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"Very good, Come with me."

"If you don't mind me asking how do you get around with that wheel chair? it must be awkward getting up stairs?"

"Not at all Harry, Being an Air Elemental gives me the power to levitate myself up the stairs. Its really no problem at all."

"Professor, Wouldn't a crucio re-awaken the nerves in your legs? then you could walk again."

"Under normal circumstances that would be correct Harry. And I must say I am surprised you said that. You appear to be rather broad minded, especially since Crucio is an unforgivable curse in britain. And the reason why I cannot is because the nerves were disconnected in my lower back, so there is no way for them to be re-joined."

"Damn... that sucks."

"Yes, Harry. It does."

They continued on till they reached Harry's Dorm. Which was more like a 5 bedroom apartment than a dorm. It had a small kitchen, a living area, 5 en-suite bedrooms and a large study area. It was decked out in greens, blacks, reds and silvers. It seemed too perfect to be real and Harry began dreading paying the bills.

Harry and co. settled in quickly to their new apartment. Yet back home Dumbledore was getting frantic...


	6. Chapter VI

Harry Potter : States of Disarray

Chapter Six : Dumbledore's Dismay

'Ah, puppets… how fun!' thought Albus Dumbledore as he strode through the ministry, "I do believe Cornelius is expecting me." Said Dumbledore to the security guard outside the portrait entrance to the ministers office.

"Ah, Albus! How may I help you?"

"I need a free reign of the ministry. I need to know all there is to know about the recent movements of Harry Potter in Britain."

"Umm… I'm not sure Albus… this could get us both in a lot of trouble."

"Look, I'm sure you've heard all the rumours that are going around. Correct?"

"What the ones about you abandoning Harry to abusive relatives? That all the rumours about the attention seeking little runt are all true? Sure I've heard them… rather ridiculous I say."

"Indeed. Well it seems the Old Crowd believes these rumours and have taken it upon them selves to protect young Harry. It seems he has escaped my control. After all these years of planning… he goes and disappears…"

"What planning Albus?"

"Ah… well I suppose I can tell you Cornelius… All those rumours you don't believe are undoubtedly true, as it was all part of my plan to make Harry selfless and easily manipulated, The perfect Weapon."

"You can't be serious?!"

"I'm perfectly serious Cornelius…"

"Then I am denying all access to ministry facilities and petitioning to have you removed from Headmaster position! This is preposterous! My daughter attends Hogwarts this year?! Planning on making her a slave as well! I demand you le…" Cornelius Fudge was interrupted rather abruptly as a wand was pointed right between his eyes.

"Obliviate!" murmured Albus.

"Ah Albus! How may I help you?"

And so Albus Dumbledore sat… obtaining all the rights he needed to use and manipulate the ministry. Although he did have to obliviate Cornelius several times. All old men make mistakes… and it seems trust is one of the more influential mistakes in Dumbledore's Twisted life.

Albus Dumbledore stood outside the Office of Mathilda Hopkirk, who monitored the Underage Magic detectors. Knocking briefly he entered the young womans office.

Mathilda was a young girl for a department head, being only 28. To say she was surprised to see Dumbledore was an understatement. After all the rumours she heard… and believed, she thought Dumbledore wouldn't be dumb enough to show his face in public for at least a week! Yet here he was…

"Hello Dumbledore…" she said, barely concealing the malice in her voice. She too had found his magic dampeners on someone and was now doing routine checks on everyone who came into her office.

"Ah.. Miss Hopkirk. I believe I have permission to use these facilities. Do you know of anything regarding Mister Potter at all?"

"You have some nerve! After all that's been said about you, you honestly think you can flounce in here demanding things of me! Well I never! I demand you leave her right now! Or I'll call the Unspeakables!!"

"Ah… so you believe these preposterous rumours that are buzzing about… I guess you all are just little sheep following the Daily Prophet…"

"That's where you're mistaken Dumbledore! Everyone is talking about you! You're manipulation stops here! Stupefy!"

As Albus calmly blocked the spell he was somewhat shocked by the amount of power that was behind it. 'I do believe she has had her power dampeners removed… must be a death eater! I'd better get out of here before she lets Voldemort know that Potter is out of my control.'

"Alright! Calm down dear! ((A/N: "Its Only a Commercial!! **Laughs** you'd have to be british to understand that one…)) I'll Leave!"

Dumbledore wasn't having much luck today… All the Department Heads seemed to have had similar reactions to Hopkirk… 'Amazing how much control Voldemort has… they all seem to be without their suppressor charms… Ruddy Death Eaters…'

"One of the Few flaws to the ministry now a days was that the Department Heads could override the Ministers Decisions in regard to there Department. Something to do with the Anti-Corruption legislation. Ruddy Deatheaters…" said Albus Dumbledore as he paced around his office.

Dumbledore's last 24 hours had been a nightmare. His Global Tracking device was off… it now reported Harry to be in Boston at the SMI. After Dumbledore had Fire Called the staff there and they have neither seen or heard of his arrival. It was a most unfortunate series of events. Especially now that the Entire Ministry was Death Eaters… 'How could the world have gone so bad…?' pondered the old man.

It was time for some drastic measure's on Dumbledore's behalf… It was time to call in the Life Debt owed to him by one Tom Riddle…

Talk about Last Resorts!

(A/N : Ok I know this is a short chapter but there wasn't much else to add as Harry as only really been gone like a Day so… meh… Hope someone actually starts reading this lol, since I reposted States of Disarray no one has reviewed and its been up for a few days now… hopefully an update will get us some attention… If not… then I'm gonna stop updating! As its CLEARLY a waste of time!)


	7. Chapter VII

Harry Potter : States of Disarray

Chapter Seven : Secrets Unveiled

"Well Harry, I trust you had a good night?" said Kathy as Harry walked into her office flanked by Tonks and Bella.

"Yeah! I love the apartment! It isn't going to cost too much is it?"

Laughing Kathy said through gasps "With your fortune Harry you could buy and maintain the entire school!"

"What?! It isn't that many galleons?"

"Maybe not but 1 Galleon is about 25 British Pounds, and as this is America its roughly 43 Dollars a Galleon. Meaning you have 387 million dollars, and that is just you're cash. If you sell all your assets and such you could probably double it. And then of course there is the black fortune, which you share with Bellatrix here… which would probably double that number… Oh! And you'll find most magic stores around here take Dollars instead of Galleons, as its what the school runs on."

"So is that why the school looks like a muggle high school?"

"Didn't anyone tell you Harry? This is a Muggle High School, You'll be taking standard Muggle classes as well as your gift classes."

"Why? I mean, aren't the Muggles afraid of us or anything?"

"Harry, Magic here is much more openly accepted, it has been for years. Well except of course the witch-hunts. But since they found out they never actually got a witch since they could just freeze the flames and such, they have become more relaxed. We still aren't publicly broadcasted or anything but, well we don't have such a huge rift as the eastern countries. It is somewhat beneficial… As to why we are a Muggle High School as well is that some of our gifts are found in Muggles and of course some people don't have many gifts, infact some people only have one or two. So we need something to keep them occupied. Of course if you are adverse to studying more mundane subjects then we can easily withdraw you from the classes."

"No not at all! I'm looking forward to learning more about the way things work here… It is so different from Hogwarts…"

"Yes well, you will find a lot of things here different from Hogwarts… Anyway, I believe you are here to find the rest of your abilities… these so called Rouge Abilities, as they do not appear in your previous bloodline. Now this process is somewhat different from the parchment test. As these do not show in your blood, but in your magic. So I must ask you to try and force your magic into this Crystal… It's just like Wandless Magic really…"

"I thought wandless magic was impossible?!"

"Of course not! How ever did you get that idea?"

"We were always told it was impossible at Hogwarts…"

"I see… This is most confusing…Tell me Harry, how did they explain your Accidental Magic if it was done with out a wand?"

"I… They… they didn't…"

"Well, then I suppose we had better go back to basics… You do know how to meditate, right?"

"Well… err… no…" said Harry with a sigh, It seemed to him that today was just getting worse.

"Well, lets just see how you do on your own with this. Close your eyes and try and focus on your magic."

"Ok…"

So Harry Potter sat on the floor of his new Head Mistresses office and closed his eyes, after about five minutes of focusing, Harry let out a soft gasp.

"It… Its beautiful!"

"Yes, most people's core's are somewhat surprising to them… pretty little orbs aren't they?"

"Orbs? I can't see an orb?"

"W-What?!"

"I don't see an orb… I see… myself? But its not… its… err… its sort of half and half… one side looks like me but its eyes are glowing a bright white. The other side is… well me… but its eyes are dark and well they seem to be absorbing the light… what… what does this mean?!"

"I… I think it means there is more to you than we first anticipated Harry… you are what is known as a Duoul (Dew-ow-el) someone who… well has two souls. A good and evil side."

"But doesn't everyone have a good and bad side?"

"Effectively yes… but you, you go to extremes on this, As I said yesterday, one day will come with a world changing choice, and I believe one of these side's will win over the other."

"So this choice will… in effect define the rest of my life?"

"Yes Harry, but back to the Duoul, Since you have two Souls you have two cores, which means we will need two crystals to list all your gifts, so Harry, pick a side you want to explore first!"

"Ok, so what do I do?"

"Focus on the Magic you see coming off that side of you, focus on it and follow it back to its source. Got the little ball?"

"I found a ball but its far from little… Its bigger than I am!"

"uh oh… I knew you were powerful… but well… the biggest recorded core was only about the size of a soccer ball, and most people's are just about the size of baseballs… and you say this is bigger than you?! Which side is it?"

"It's the evil side. And it isn't just bigger than me… it err… isn't a ball either… it's a hole."

Harry sat like this for a few minutes waiting for an answer but when he got impatient he opened his eyes and stood up to find that all the occupants of the room were slack jawed and gaping at him like he was sprouting wings!

"Hey!! Whats up?! Quit staring at me guys it isn't funny!"

Coming back to her senses Bella spoke up.

"Harry, do you have any idea what this could mean?"

"Obviously not?"

"Harry, you're magical core has well… imploded!"

"That sounds bad…"

"It is Harry… by rights you should of either died a LONG time ago or become a squib at least!"

"But how can I still do magic if my core imploded… and what the hell does that mean? How could my core just implode?!"

"Well, theoretically when a Core implodes its from an overuse of magic… say a near squib trying to do demon summoning rituals. And it should kill them from the strain… I think this might have been what saved you from the curse Harry, I always did think that Mothers Love story was a bit over the top. Hundred of Mothers have died for the children… and yet only you have survived."

"That does seem to make sense… but how am I still alive?"

"Check you're other core Harry, I'll try and knock some sense into these two…"

Leaving Bella to her games Harry sat back down and focused back in on his core's but this time he went for the Good side. Fortunately no one could hear Harry screaming when he was inside his own head, because if they did… well it would of made Severus blush. Harry's Good core was well… it was like staring at the sun… and it was about the same size too… it was bloody huge! And the light that was coming off it! Well no wonder his eyes seemed to glow! 'What I wouldn't give for some sunglasses.' Thought Harry as he stared at his Good core.

Snapping back to reality he stood up to find a very soggy Tonks screaming bloody murder at Bella while Kathy just stood watching, eyes alight with amusement.

"How could you do that to me?! You've ruined my hair, my clothes are SOAKED and Harry is going to think I look so stupid when he… oh! Hi Harry! So how did it go with the Good core, Bella explained to us about the other one" said Tonks, who was now blushing furiously.

"Ummm, it was kind of shocking. It was like staring into the sun… It was huge and so bright I thought I would go blind if I didn't stop looking at it."

Again Jaws went slack all around him, To say Harry was annoyed would be an Understatement, So he sat down to wait for the initial reaction to be over.

10 Minutes Later!

"Uhh… Harry… do… do you realise what this means?"

"Nope, that's kinda why we are all doing this isn't it Tonks?"

"Oh! Uh yeah. Umm Kathy do you have any idea what this could mean?"

"I have a theory but why don't you explain Tonks?"

"Well, If what I think is right… you've reached a Duoul balance… Both your Good and Evil side rely on each other. If you only had your Good side then your power level would destroy you in seconds. But because you're evil core imploded it acts like a black hole and absorbs the excess power into its own sort of reserve. Effectively Harry you are a walking Magic Well, at least your darkside is… and your light side, well its like a Magical Sun, constantly giving off power. That is if my theory is right, Kathy?"

"Yes, that is pretty much what I was thinking. Well Harry, why don't you go back to your evil side and try manipulating your core to send out magic, When you think you have it open your eyes and focus on this crystal."

Again Harry disappeared into his mind, focusing on his magical core, he tried commanding it to move, slowly the apparent hole in his mind began to glow and a deep purple light emerged from the hole and slowly advanced on him. Startled he jerked himself back to reality to find everyone once again gawping at him, looking down he saw the reason. Harry Potter was glowing with the same purple light that had come from the hole. Seeing this Harry picked up the crystal and literally told his magic to put a little part of him into it.

No one, not even Kathy who was only just regaining her senses, expected what happened to happen. Not even the Seer's of the School could predict this kind of out come. The once white Crystal was now pure black, even blacker than the purest of Jet. But what was worse was that it seemed to be emulating the effects of a Dementor. The room gradually became colder and darker as the Magic infused Crystal waited its command.

"Crystal Activate!" called Kathy over the constant screaming of her sister being raped that was wringing through out her mind. When she did the effects quickly dampened but not completely, setting out her Quick Quotes Quill she began calling out Harry's powers. It seemed everyone else was still in a daze over Harry's Dementor effects.

"Quite Impressive Harry, It seems you will be here some time if you intend on mastering all these abilities. I doubt you will be able to take all these ability classes as well as your Muggle school work."

"Ok, but can I see the list, I couldn't really make out the Crystal's projection, Dementors have a pretty strong effect on me."

"Of course! Here!" She said as she handed Harry the piece of parchment.

Rouge Abilities of Harry James Potter, Evil Soul

Magic Parasitics – Harry posses the ability to absorb and manipulate raw magical energy and bend it to his will. Ability fully locked by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Shadow Elemental – Harry posses the power to control and manipulate shadows and also to travel between shadows. Ability fully locked by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Telemage – Harry posses the power over his mind, allowing telepathy, telekinesis and mastery of Occlumancy and Legilimancy. Ability fully locked by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Mechanetic – Harry posses the power to control and manipulate machines. Ability fully locked by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Necromancer – Harry posses the power to control and manipulate Dead and Undead beings, can resurrect people dead within the hour. Also has complete control over Dark artefacts and magical sights. Ability fully locked by Tom Marvolo Riddle.

End of Rouge Abilities

"Wow! I could do all this? But how did Voldemort manage to lock these?"

"Well, I think Bella was right when your Evil soul imploded, it was forced to lock all your abilities, and since Volemort's Killing Curse was what caused you to implode it is effectively his fault that your gifts are locked."

"Oh! So… are we going to try the light side now?"

"Do you think you are up to it? It is usually rather draining, and that is on people who have used Wandless Magic for some time."

"I don't feel any different? I think I can try again!"

"Alright then Harry, same as before but with the light side. Oh and everyone else… try occlumancy shields this time, Don't want any more Dementor incidents do we!"

So again, Harry sat down and focused on his light side, Upon reaching the same state as before he calmly opened his eyes to see he was now glowing pure white, again commanding his magic into the crystal he was surprised to see it reverted back to its white color but was now glowing a blinding white and coming from the crystal was the most beautiful sound any of them had ever heard. It was like phoenix song but it seemed to scream pleasure and joy. All of them slowly lost themselves in their own pleasure. Tonks had lost all control of her Metamorphmagus abilities and her breasts and hair and eyes were constantly changing size and color. Tonks was not the only one who seemed to be enjoying the event as Bella was also laying flat on her back and screaming in ecstasy, while Kathy was doing her best just to stop herself from getting off right in front of everyone. Harry however seemed confused, Admitadely he had never felt this good before, but it was merely a tingling up his spine, and a nice fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Nothing near the levels of sexual pleasure the others were feeling. Fortunately this didn't last more than 10 minutes when the Crystal began projecting Harry's abilities onto the wall. Since he was the only one who could do anything other than moan in pleasure he began dictating to the quill.

15 minutes and several orgasms later!

"Woah… what happened?! I haven't felt that good… well ever! Oh! Harry what were your abilities, I hope you didn't miss them since it will only project once…"

"nope! While you lot were all moaning your hearts out I read off what it was projecting, but I have never heard of any of these so I couldn't give any definitions. Here, why don't you check it out Kathy." Said Harry as he handed her the parchment with his Good side abilities on it.

"Ah! This certainly explains the err… emotions we were all going through there…"

"Hey? Why didn't it affect me?"

"Read these and you'll find out. I've listed all the definitions for you."

Rouge Abilities of Harry James Potter, Good soul

Natural Introvert Healer – Harry has the Abilities to heal himself by will alone. Ability unlocked.

Pure Elemental – Harry has control over light and good emotions, Effectively opposite effects to Dementors, Only effects opposite Sex. Ability fully Locked by Nymph High Council.

Summoner – Harry has the power to summon Spirits, Angels, Demons and other creatures of different realms than this. Abillity fully Locked by Albus Dumbledore

End of Rouge Abilities.

"Bloody hell… I never thought that it would be so much… power!"

"Don't get too excited Harry, All the Locked Abilities have to be unlocked first. Then you have to train them to their full potential."

"How do you unlock abilities anyway?"

"That… well… that is our biggest problem. We have to have the wands that locked them… or at least their matching cores."

"Well, that isn't THAT hard… My wand is brother to Voldemorts wand so it should be able to unlock the Evil side's abilities right?"

"I do believe it could Harry, but how do you propose you get Dumbledore's?"

"Snape could probably steal it somehow… if not I could blackmail him into it… He will need to know his little weapon is safe!"

"Alright what about the Nymph High Council?"

"Well… I've never heard of them, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just ask them to take it off? There must be a good reason why its on?"

"I suppose we could, but the Nymph's are somewhat reclusive, I believe they live in a forest in Canada somewhere… Perhaps you could visit them on your Christmas Vacation, the winter equinox is a big deal for them, so I reckon they will be easier to find… but you will only find them if they want to be found. Nymph's are known for their Seer powers so your chances are high that they already know if you're going to them."

"Well then I don't think there is a problem is there!" Squealed Harry who was so excited that he was literally bouncing on his feet to try out his abilities.

"Ok Harry, why don't you go tell Alastor and Severus the good news? I'll call you back tomorrow to discuss your classes and such."

"Alright! Lets go Bella, Tonks!"

"Ok, Ok! We're coming!" they said in unison, making Harry fall about laughing.

-------- Back in the Apartment ---------

"Hey Alastor?"

"Yeah Snape?"

"What… What do you think is taking so long…?"

"Are you worried about Harry?"

"Ehem! Of course not! I just… just wanted to know where they have gotten off to! Its almost Dinner time and they left after breakfast!"

"Well, Maybe Potter is just more powerful than we thought. I know those suppression charms must of unlocked a hell of a lot since he reacted that way… still not sure how it could of gotten past us all what Dumbledore was doing. I mean you must of know!"

"Actually we were all under the impression that the Dark Lord was gifting us with powers when he released our suppression charms. It wasn't till you brought it up at the Airport that I really thought about it."

"Wow, I guess old Voldie is more conniving that we thought."

"Yeah, he seems to have prepared for everything."

"Oh! Here they come now."

"Must be useful being able to see through walls eh? Bet you have plenty fun in hotels… apartment buildings… changing rooms?"

"I get the point! Geez! Look at me Severus! I am old and mangled beyond belief! Even strippers are afraid of me and refuse me! I gotta get my kicks some how!"

"Is that why you felt so strongly about Harry? Because he wasn't afraid of you, or repulsed?"

"That's one reason, yeah, the other is that the boy has a good head on his shoulders and its been messed with a lot. He needs a break from all the pressure, hopefully he can find it here."

"Yeah, He's had the weight of the world dumped on him too many times."

"Hey! Severus! Alastor! Come here! I have my other power lists!"

"Alright Laddie Lets see what you're made of!"

"Wait Harry… Lists? You mean there is more than one?!"

"Oh yeah! Umm.. Bella could you explain it, you understand better than me?"

"Sure Harry, Ok so…"

And On she went to explain all of what they had discovered that day. Much to Snape and Alastors surprise, Both seemed so in awe that they were bordering passing out several times. And Severus almost screamed when he was told that Harry had imploded. And they went on this way for most of the day. When something dawned on Harry.

"Bella! Bella! You know how I can resurrect people?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I can bring Sirius back!"

"But you can only resurrect bodies Harry…"

"No I have control over all dark artefacts and magical sites!"

"So?"

"So I can bring him back through the veil!"

The entire apartment echoed with the squeal of sheer delight that came from several sources, both Harry and Bella were dancing about and cheering, Tonks was just shouting for joy at the news of her Cousin. While Snape seemed appalled at the idea of Black being back.

(A/N : Ok, not a REALLY long chapter but better than the last one! Ok not TOO many reviews but… well I guess it's a start! Ok I know there isn't much but conversations in this chapter but it seemed the best way to plan it out. Please review!! Oh and thanks to those that did! Please note: Harry will NOT be gaining full use of his powers till MUCH later in the story! And it won't be as easy as just Accio'ing Dumbledore's wand. There is a whole bunch of festivities planned for that little event! XD Well! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I'll put the next one up pretty soon! :D See Ya'll – Chris)


	8. Chapter VIII

States of Disarray Chapter Eight: Desperate times call for Desperate Dumbledore's 

Legilimancy was an unusual branch of magic. Forcing yourself upon someone's mind, it was almost like rape if you thought about it. Of course Albus Dumbledore was well beyond such things as needing permission! Which naturally leads us to our current predicament.

Part One: The Riddle of Bargaining

'Ever so glad Tom thought of that long range Legilimancy… would never have been able to manipulate him so...' Thought Dumbledore as he slipped through more of Tom Riddle's memories. It seems Dumbledore had been able to alter Tom's version of his spell to work on magical signatures, allowing him to manipulate the curse scar on his leg, gift of Lord Voldemort in his early days, into connecting with Tom's mind.

"Hello Tom."

"What? Dumbledore! What the hell are you doing in my mind!"

"Its simple really Tom, you owe me a life debt from your child hood. I intend to give you the chance to live it down."

"What? Dear old Dumbledore, Epitome of Good and light wants to strike a deal with Lord Voldemort?"

"No, Albus Dumbledore wants to make a temporary alliance with Tom Riddle."

"I see… What are the conditions and how do I know I can trust you?"

"I'll give a wizards oath to cover the trust issue, as for the conditions… I want my weapon back. Help me find and return Harry Potter. If you do I'll give you the prophecy you so dearly want."

"Aww… has Dumbledore lost his little toy? Shame, I was hoping you would be more generous Dumbledore."

"Name you stakes…"

"Really? Interesting… I want Granger. I can see a lot of myself in that one, she is smart beyond belief and very easily manipulated, I know you found these qualities in Tom."

"Indeed, you were somewhat easy back in those days…"

"Hmph… Tom was easy. I wasn't around yet… but I'm not done. I want the Weasleys too. The kids at least, I'd rather watch the bitch and her muggle loving hubby suffer, knowing that all their spawn are dead. What is it? Twenty five years since those two didn't have children? Disgusting really."

"They are a little… randy. Alright Tom, You help me get Harry and I'll give you the Weasleys and Hermione."

"Really? I thought you were against unnecessary death?"

"I am, but if it will get me my weapon then I will gladly sacrifice a few for many."

"Really? Then I want Fudge out of Office as well."

"I'm afraid you won't have to wait long. He's already set himself a difficult task just staying out of Azkaban, never mind staying in office."

"Alright then Dumbledore, what are you're terms to this… Truce."

"Simple really, no open hostilities on either side until Harry Potter is returned to Hogwarts."

"I do believe we have a deal then Dumbledore."

"Alright, I Albus Dumbledore here by swear on my magic that there will be no deliberate attacks upon Death Eaters until Harry Potter is returned to Hogwarts. On the only condition that this is acknowledged and returned by Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort."

"Hmph… I Tom Marvolo Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort, do swear upon my magic that there will be no deliberate Death Eater attacks upon members of the Order of the Phoenix or Pupils of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the Condition this is acknowledged and Returned by Albus Dumbledore."

"I do believe all is in order… I shall leave you to your… games."

"Farewell Dumbledore."

Part Two: Deceit, such a beautiful sound.

Once Tom was sure Dumbledore could not hear him he let out a most unusual laugh. It was not an evil laugh, nor a maniacal laugh. It was the laugh of a man who has just done the impossible, a man who had gotten one over on Albus Dumbledore.

It wasn't an overly subtle affair, but he was certain the old fool hadn't picked up on it. He had agreed to hand over Harry Potter, yet he didn't say he had to be alive. A corpse is still a person you know! And the corpse of Harry Potter is still Harry Potter! And of course he said there would be no Death Eater attacks, didn't mention anything about people who weren't necessarily Death Eaters…

With another laugh, this time more maniacal then before, he summoned Wormtail and had him hand over his mark so he could call another meeting.

-Some ten minutes later -

"Welcome Death Eaters and Malice Muncher representatives. I have called you here today to announce a most delightful event. I have got one over on Dumbledore! Today I was contacted by the old fool, who seems to have misplaced his little toy, He wanted us to help find him, and to return him to Hogwarts. Of course there were conditions. There shall be no Death Eater attacks on members of the Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts pupils. Of course he has agreed to no Death Eater attacks. Now… for the manipulations, the old fool neglected to inform me of what state Potter should be returned in, so if you do find him, don't hurt him too much, I want that honour. Now our first order of business, I want the Malice Munchers to do a little… exchange program. An even trade of Death Eaters and Malice Munchers to allow us to attack Hogwarts under a different persona, we of course can also use our armies of dark creatures to our advantage. Now any problems with this?"

When no one said anything, Tom assumed they were all accepting the fact that several hundred of them would be in America soon. He was rather mistaken at that.

- Malfoy Manner, After Meeting -

"Mum! Something horrid has happened! The Dark Lord has gone soft! He's bargaining with Dumbledore! And he's sending hundreds of us to America!"

"Draco? What are you talking about?"

So Draco Malfoy stood in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manner in full Death Eater garb and relaying the meeting to his mother, the abused and neglected wife of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, I do believe I will be coming with you to America."

"What? But what about Father?"

"You're Father can rot for all I care. He was weak enough to be beaten by Potter! How on earth can he protect us!"

"I suppose… but what about school?"

"Forget it, You'll drop out, I can teach you most of what you would learn there. I did home school your older sister."

"How come Leona got home schooled and I was sent to Hogwarts?"

"Your Father thought that Leona held more… Gryffindorish qualities, so he figured she would be an embarrassment to the Malfoy name."

"Oh…"

"Yes, now come on. If anyone were to come in here I would have to start screaming and throwing curses about… honestly. Fully dressed Death Eater in the Entrance Hall to Malfoy Manner, preposterous!"

"Yes Mother…"

Indeed that night had given Draco a lot to think about. Was Voldemort going soft? Sure Draco knew about the suppression charms, he had had his removed when he began his second year after telling his father of his rivalry with Potter. But if Potter could beat him with his Charms on… then maybe Draco was on the wrong side?

Part Three: The Order Meeting

Dumbledore floo'd straight to 12 so he could inform the remaining Order members about the new truce.

"I call this Meeting of the Order of the Pheonix to order so we may begin." Called Dumbledore over the crowd, effectively silencing them, "Some of you may be aware of Voldemort's new method of Legilimancy. Well I have successfully manipulated this method so I could get in touch with his mind. You may be rather pleased to know I have arranged a Truce with Voldemort."

There were many shouts of disgust and disbelief at the table at this annoucment, Little did Dumbledore know hw would only burry himself deeper as the meeting went on.

"Yes, I know it's not the most practical of directions to go but I do believe we will benefit from it. He has agreed to stop all Death Eater attacks against the Hogwarts students and of course the Order. Now we must also acknowledge this and not attack any Death Eaters. Now this will all stop once Harry Potter has been returned to us. So we are in no way giving in to Voldemort, we just have more important matters."

- The Three Broomsticks, After Order Meeting -

"Well, that was rather… unusual. Never thought Dumbledore would go dark!" said Professor Flitwick as he sat on his booster seat sipping a bottle of butter beer that was almost bigger than his arm.

"Now, I doubt he has gone dark, he's just getting desperate. We all know how big a blow it was to him that we found out what happened with Harry." Said McGonagall who was trying to keep her temper by downing a few brandies. "He obviously just has plans…"

"No Minerva, you couldn't see his mind. I'm a natural Legilimens, you know that, Well I saw into his mind. He's agreed to a few sacrifices on our side, I couldn't tell whom but I know he was hiding that from us, among many other things."

"Oh god! You don't think he'd give Harry to Voldemort. A delayed curse on the boy perhaps? He could turn Harry into a magical time bomb! We have to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"I know Minnie, I know…" squeaked the tiny professor as he tried to comfort Minerva by hugging her, though he had to stand on the table in front of her to do it.

((Ok, I'm again sorry about this, It is really hard writing these Dumbledore chapters… There is only so much scheming you can put in one chapter. I hope all these parts and switches don't get anyone confused. Oh and I think I'll stick in a little professor loving in the background ;) ;) ((Flitwick roxs! )) ehem… thanks to all the reviewers! I'm not going to answer each individually, but if anyone has anything they REALLY have to know… then I suppose you can email me. I MIGHT just let you know. No promises though! Err… since this was such a small chapter I'll try and update again quickly!)) – Chris!


	9. Chapter IX

States of Disarray

Chapter Nine: And so it begins

Standing in the Office of his new Head Mistress, Harry Potter was practically hopping on the spot. Having had a good rest Harry and his new crew were all waiting for Kathy to come and explain the first unlocking procedure.

Some five minutes later Kathy walks in looking slightly flushed.

"Sorry for the delay Harry, some student managed to flood the second floor girl's bathroom. Now, as to why we're all here again. Your unlocking Harry. Now this is a relatively simple procedure, yet it has slowed some of us down immensely, as it is often near impossible to get the wand that did the locking. Fortunately we get the chance here to experiment with Harry's brother wand. So for the procedures, first Harry will have to drink a small dose of muscle relaxant, to ensure he doesn't resist to the spell. The incantation is Abilatus Homora, and I must cast it with Harry's brother wand. Now, this spell isn't overly comfortable, and that's just with one or two abilities locked, since Harry has much more than that it may be a tad painful. So... If you're all right with this shall we continue?"

Moody, who was looking a little pained at the thought of more pain for Harry, especially after the result of his own suppression charms decided he would voice said problem.

"Yes we are aware that the suppression charms have been removed, we would have done it ourselves before we did the detection methods anyway. But since you said it was so painful, perhaps we should be a little cautious and give Harry some numbing potion?"

Severus was a little uncertain about this potion, as it did tend to have nasty side affects, such as loss of limbs. Bringing this up brought a smile to Kathy's face.

"Do not worry Severus, the Potions Master here was you're old tutor I believe? Old Master Shanks."

Shocked slightly Severus just nodded, this school seemed to have the greatest potions master in existence working for them. Coming to himself he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded to him.

"The potion is fine Harry; you are in capable hands." He said with a small smile, earning a little nod from Harry who was getting slightly nervous.

Looking at the two girls, Harry was surprised they both had tears in their eyes, yet he couldn't fathom why? 'Perhaps they just feel the same as Moody?'

"Ok, I'm ready to be unlocked." He said, with a surprising amount of confidence and power in his voice.

"Very well Harry, down these and we'll get on with it. Of course these potions are without the extra ingredients Severus includes to make them taste foul." Said Kathy with a wink at Severus.

Getting a slightly annoyed look from Harry, Severus decided to explain himself.

"It was Poppy's idea! She thought if the potions tasted horrible there would be less people in the hospital wing. Its just unfortunate you never had the chance to taste proper skeli-grow. Like drinking melted chocolate."

This resulted in a near Severus level glare from Harry, which brought a little pride in the young potion master.

"Ok... let's get on with this."

Downing potion after potion, Harry had a slightly sick look on his face, Noticing this Tonks and Bella both shouted, "What's wrong with my Harry!"

Gasping at what they'd both just said the blushed and looked down, yet still waited for an answer.

"Its just the potion numbing and relaxing the muscles in his face, he'll be fine. He just can't talk... or move... or well... do anything really. But he does still see and hear you." Kathy added with a wink.

Pleased with the blush she got from the two women, she turned to Harry and cast the "Abilitatus Homora" spell, which had some rather puzzling effects.

Seeing the spell coming Harry braced himself against what he knew would not be pleasant. However no one expected the transformation that unlocking his dark side would have. Feeling an immense power well up in himself, he managed to look slightly downwards to see his entire body encased in the purple light he had sent into the crystal. He also just heard Kathy shout "Occlumency shields! He may go demento on us!"

Yet what happened both shocked and scared the on lookers. Harry began floating in his purple bath, slowly being lifted from his seat. Arms shooting out and head lolling back, Harry's chest was now scraping the ceiling of the office.

Tonks, who began to notice the energy building within Harry looked up to see his fringe slowly moving on his forehead before a rush of blood red seemed to flow into his hair. It looked just like Tonk's first transformation, only Harry's fringe came down to his chest.

Bella, who until know had remained silent, became rather panicked as she looked into Harry's eyes. She saw something that she knew would scare her for the rest of her life. Harry had the eyes of Tom Riddle, before the horrible mutations. He truly looked evil. His green eyes were now rimmed with red and a strange black substance seemed to leak from his eyes. It looked almost like mascara running until it began to take form, it began shaping itself into what would arguably be the most intricate tribal design Bella would see in her life. It covered most of his face yet avoided his nose and mouth. Yet even all this would not prepare Bella for the next subtle change. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek, yet it was not a clear tear like normal. No today was the day Harry Potter cried blood.

Snape and Moody both stood behind Harry so neither had seen the changes on his face, but they did see his hair. However that was nothing compared to what happened to his back. The most disfigured wings either of them had ever seen began growing out of his back. These wings had once been covered in thick black feathers but were now more stocks and spines than real wings. It brought a tear to Moody's only real eye to see the devastation that these locking spells had wrought upon Harry. For Moody had experience with a duoul before. Except this one had grown unhindered by magic, he had developed these beautiful black and deep red coloured wings, and now, looking at Harry's tattered and torn form. Moody felt he could quite easily kill Dumbledore and Voldemort by pure anger and hatred. Snape however was lying in a heap in the corner. Not expecting anything of this level he had merely thought he would glow a little then it would be done. But such a drastic physical transformation and one so tarnished by magic. Well he couldn't stand to watch and stunned himself.

Kathy, who stood to the side of the now demonic looking Harry, took a step back in shock. In all her experience there was never a transformation that looked so... wrong. This figure should be standing proud, with beautiful wings shooting from his back, and his red and black hair streaming out in the wind behind him, no like this. For Harry had been returned to the ground, his tattered and torn wings looked frail and weak, his head was bowed, his legs quivering and that single tear that had fallen from his eye seemed permanently etched onto his face. It was truly a sad sight.

Harry, who had been unable to move much since he was still under the potions effects, swayed slightly on his unsteady legs. Slowly the feeling came back and he risked a look around. No one has said anything while he stood and he wondered if he had been out so long that they all left, or fell asleep or something. Yet turning he saw equal looks of shock, fear and pity echoed on all the faces around him. Then raising a hand to his face he saw his skin had become so pale it was almost translucent. Rage flooded the 16 year old duoul as he conjured himself a mirror, then promptly screamed and stumbled backwards into the wall, crushing his wings painfully.

Screaming an ungodly scream Harry turned and threw himself from the window of her third story office. Watching the ground slowly greet him.

Bella had been so scared when she saw Harry look at her, she had seen the wings, but only just, she felt so bad knowing that he had been put through this torture. She had read somewhere that a duoul will feel the other features of his dark and light forms. Such as Harry would of felt his wings rotting on his back. Yet when he conjured a mirror for himself, Bella wasn't sure what to be more scared about. The fact he had been able to conjure such a dark and gothic mirror, or the fact that Kathy still had his wand. She knew how he would react, he would be scared at what he saw, and then he would run. He would hide himself. But she wasn't totally right... and watching Harry throw himself to his almost certain death, well she felt so awful she would of followed if it hadn't been for Kathy, who grabbed her roughly and told her to watch.

"Those may be the most disfigure wings I have ever seen, but they aren't real, they are made of shadow, like he is. He'll be fine. Just watch." Said Kathy with a faint smile.

And she did, they all did, they stood and watched as Harry was rapidly nearing the ground, only slowed slightly by the remaining feathers on his wings. Yet neither expected Harry to disappear into his own shadow...

(A/N : Ok, this isn't really that long a chapter, but I thought it sounded like a good place to end. sorry again about being so late with this chapter, but I had to plan out his transformation, and I wasn't sure of some of the details. I'll try and set up a yahoo group for this and maybe get a picture up of his new form. Thanks to all those who reviewed. And no this aint a goody two shoes Draco, I just needed Draco and Narcissa in America. And to whoever said i should put an x-men char as a ship. We'll i already explained that it won't be much of a cross over until later. I'm just knocking in some of the characters now. So Harry knows them for future reference.)


	10. Chapter X

States of Disarray

Chapter Ten: Hello Darkness my Old Friend.

Disgust. Pure, unadulterated disgust flooded Harry as he saw the ground slowly approaching.

__

'Everything is going too slowly... I should be dead by now.'

That would of course be true, If it weren't the Boy-Immortal falling to near certain doom.

__

'I know this isn't right. I should look different, its Dumbledore's fault!'

The second story passed and Harry caught a glimpse of a rather soggy girl trying to dry her hair with her fire element.

__

'I guess Kathy wasn't lying... not like Dumbledore.'

Harry was now about four feet from the ground... three feet... two feet...

__

'I wonder if this will hurt?'

Harry was now only about a foot from the ground when a strange feeling engulfed him, it was like sitting in a hot bath, a faint tingly feeling all over his body and when was about to hit what should of been solid ground, his shadow leapt up to embrace him, in what felt like he had dived into a hot pool of obsidian water.

__

'Well, that was unexpected...'

Yet nothing could truly prepare Harry for what happened next, Darkness... everywhere. It was almost as if someone had inverted his vision. Or like he was looking out from his shadow...

__

'I really fell... into my shadow? Of course! I'm a shadow elemental! Hmm... I wonder what I can do with this?'

A hollow laugh was heard echoing all around Harry, it seemed to be coming from everywhere and no where all at once.

"Welcome Harry Potter, we've been waiting for you." Called the voice, though it was more like 3 voices interlaced, each higher pitched than the other.

"Who... who are you!"

"My name is Opacus. I rule over this shadow realm. I wouldn't be surprised to hear you hadn't heard of me, but with Albus watching over you constantly you could never truly quench that curiosity. I know that was why you went into the forest that night. The shadows attract you; they always have and always will."

"So you've been watching me too? Spying on me?"

"Not at all Harry, I was actually waiting, you see, Voldemort sleeps in a dark dungeon. His wand is easily accessible to one of the other Shadow Mages. I wanted to wait and see if your brother wand would work or not. If not you would receive Voldemort's wand on loan. Well it wouldn't really be his wand, just the shadow representation of it, but it would work all the same."

"Wait... so we could do this with Dumbledore's wand?"

"No, I'm afraid Albus Dumbledore is afraid of the dark, in more ways than one, keeps all his lights on and everything. Foolish old man."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, which sounded much colder and deeper than it did before he was unlocked.

"So would you care to tell me why you brought me here?"

"I didn't Harry, what you did was called shadow jumping. It's a basic technique learned by Shadow Mages. It allows you to survive high falls, as you just demonstrated, it also allows you to travel large distances, as long as the shadows are connected, say you were to travel at night then you could make it across most of the country. It also has several other benefits, such as my joyous company, the ability to spy on people, and of course you can turn a shadow into a sort of private television. So you can see what is going on in other areas of the same shadow. Again makes for great entertainment at nights, I do believe you are in a dormitory apartment? One with women? I'm sure you can work out the rest Harry."

Harry could only smirk slightly at that thought, _'Tonks would kill me if she knew... IF she knew.'_

"Wait... do you have a physical form?"

"No, I am pure shadow. Just like the rest of this realm."

"So if nothing here is physical, how am I supposed to get around? All I can see is shadows."

"Ah, the slightly more advanced form of shadow travel, all you need to do is will it Harry, visualise where you wish to be and watch the shadows, they will show you when you get there."

"Ok, so how do I leave?"

"Tired of me already? Well I must say you were better conversation than the last one who was in here. Damned near cried himself to death. Thought he had fallen off a broom and was dead, he kept ranting about all the things he should have said to... oh was it... Hermione? Idiot little red head."

__

'Ron is a shadow mage!'

"Anyway... you wanted to know how to get out? Well, all you have to do is jump into the shadows in front of you, now its not the most pleasant landing at first, especially when you've fallen, but it won't affect you too badly."

"Last time I heard that I turned out looking like this..."

"Ah yes... Don't fret about your wings, they will replenish in time. It is just such a shame that you will not be able to see them in their full glory, it is usually such a marvellous sight!"

"No need to rub it in..." Grumbled Harry as he went to jump into the shadows.

To say Bella and Tonks were getting frantic would be a major understatement. Tonk's hair was currently flashing various dark colours, and Bella was stomping back and forwards at the window Harry leapt from.

"What happened to him!" Screamed Bella, who was currently under several relaxing potions. Some good they did...

"Well... I believe Harry travelled into the Shadow Realm. Its what most Shadow Mages like Harry learn to do on their first week. Seems Harry here can skip that lesson..."

"So what is this... Shadow Realm, and is he safe?"

"Oh he's perfectly safe, and the shadow realm is sort of a mirror to this world, only it has no sun, nor physical form. Just shadow."

"So what if he gets lost! He hasn't got his wand!"

"He won't get lost, according to some of our Shadow Mages here, there is a spirit called Opacus that lives in the shadow realm. An amusing guy, or so I've been told. He should greet Harry, might even answer a few questions for him."

"So he'll be ok?" Squeaked Tonks, who's hair now had a platinum blonde streak through it, 'Easy to see how Tonks shows her emotions.' thought Kathy as she turned to look at the young Auror.

"Yes, he should be back relatively soon actually."

"Wait..." said Snape "One of your welcoming committee said that I may be a Shadow Mage. Can you test us later and see if we can join Harry's classes?"

"What! Sitting in a first year class? us! We'd terrify the little buggars!" Cried Moody, which only got a snicker from Kathy.

"Yes Severus we can test you. Though you will also have to pay your tuition fees. And Mr Moody, Our classes are not sorted by Age, or Harry would be in quite the predicament. Our classes are sorted by ability and experience. I believe our oldest first year currently attending the school is... Malcolm Dietrich, who is... 79 this year!"

This got quite a laugh from the crowd as momentarily there pain was forgotten. When there was small string of curses coming from the grounds.

"Wahh!" Cried Harry as he was propelled from the shadows facing the sky. With a thump he crashed back down, earning him another jolt of pain and a few more broken spines on his wings.

"Gyah! Fucking Wings! I wish that bastard shadow told me about this! Stupid son of a bitch! Wait till I get my... what the? I was never THIS violent before! Bloody hell!"

After a rather panicked rush Tonks and Bella burst from the side entrance and bolted towards Harry. Yet it wouldn't be right if Tonks didn't botch something up...

As they rounded the last corner they ran straight into Severus and Moody. In her surprise Tonks managed to fall over her feet and go careering into Bella. Who was half way through glomping Harry.

Panicked Harry did the one thing that came to mind. He moved and it was bloody lucky he did too!

"Ah, Bellatrix, Tonks, how nice of you to join us." said Severus with a smirk.

Panting and still sprawled out on the grass Tonks looked up to him and said

"How the Bloody hell did you get down here so fast!"

"Apparition Auror Tonks. You'd do well to remember that!" called Moody, who was sporting a rather disturbing smug look.

None but Harry noticed Kathy sneak up behind the old Auror, who was too busy watching Tonks struggle to get up to keep an eye out.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" screamed Kathy, causing everyone to jump in fright, well all but Harry, who just grinned slightly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" shouted Moody, who was leaning against the wall clutching his chest. "You'll give a man a heart attack!"

"Well, you really should practice what you preach, old man!" said Harry with a sneer.

Growling Moody turned on Harry, "Do as I say, not as I do, BOY!"

Bella, who had been trying to regain some semblance of dignity looked up at the argument and smiled, calling out "Bitch fight!"

Tonks and Snape shared a grimace and pulled them apart.

"So what happened Harry? Why did you go jump out the window?" said Tonks, who's hair was still dark, but no longer flashing.

"Well, I met this wierd voice guy thing..."

"Opacus?" offered Kathy.

"Yeah that's him."

"So why'd you jump? we know roughly what happened since Opacus usually does the same for all our Shadow Mages."

"Well, I guess... I just had to see if what you said was right Kathy."

"Which part?"

"The Immortality."

"Ah... so you attempted suicide to see if you would survive? Oh, I might of forgotten to mention, but Immortals still feel pain, they just don't die."

Scowling Harry said something along the lines of "Well, duh!" and turned to make his way back inside.

"So you guys planning on staying out here all day or are we gonna eat? That shadow jump took a whack out of me!" he called back before making his way inside.

"Hey wait up!" called Bella and Tonks, who both sprinted to Harry's side.

Sighing the others followed at a slightly more relaxed pace, each wearing their own smug look. It seems like only Harry was oblivious to the feelings Bella and Tonks held for Harry.

(A/N: Ok I know this was a short, and pretty bad chapter. But i'm working on making an awesome website right now and haven't got as much time as i'd like. Hopefully this will tide you all over for a little while.)


	11. Chapter XI

Harry Potter and the States of Disarray

Chapter Eleven: Schedule Time... yawns

Having eaten up in their new apartment, Harry, Bella, Tonks and Moody returned to Kathy's office to discuss Harry's new timetable while Snape paid a visit to his old potions master.

"So how many classes a week will I be taking?" asked Harry as he sat down in front of Kathy's desk.

"First off do you still plan on taking the Muggle courses?"

"Well, I only really have 5 or 6 abilities that can be unlocked just now so I might as well."

"Ok Harry. Just fill out this form."

Harry looked down at the form in front of him that was surprisingly written on paper. It read:

****

Student Name: Harry James Potter

****

Date of Birth: 31/7/1987

****

Blood Type: O

****

Allergies or Ailments: No known Allergies. Fragile Ribcage and Left Arm.

****

Contact Details: Bellatrix Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody.

Apartment 236 Building D.

South Campus.

Mandatory Classes: Literature.

One Language.

Mathematics.

Optional Classes: Art and Design, **_X_**

Musical Studies, **_X_**

Computer Studies, **_X_**

Home Economics

Wood work,

American History and Law,

World History and Politics, **_X_**

Geography,

Business and Commerce,

Physical Education, **_X_**

Biology,

Chemistry,

Physics, **_X_**

Religious Studies,

Latin, **_X_**

Spanish,

French,

German.

****

Student Signature: _Harry Potter_

****

Guardian Signature: _Alastor Moody_

****

Head Master/Mistress's Signature: _Katherine King_

"Nice selection Harry, I see you are focused more on the arts than the sciences, any particular reason?" asked Kathy after she had signed the form.

"Science seems too... well false. People are making all these claims, even hundreds of years ago, and people just follow it. They don't ask for proof, they don't contest theories now. Hell they even assume that because Muggles can't find it, it doesn't exist!"

"Well, they do often have very valid points."

"So do knives." said Harry sarcastically, getting a small smirk from Alastor as he stood, leaning against the door frame, watching for any approaching threats.

Meanwhile Bella and Tonks were having a quiet little argument in the far corner of the room.

"Ok Tonks, I think its time we set down the rules for Harry. I know we are both rather... eager to get this resolved but... well Harry is going through a lot just now, what with the err... new look and his new classes and all. I think we should let him get settled in first, you know, find his feet. Then we can start really trying to get his attention. Unfortunately, as it stands Harry is the only one who doesn't know we like him!"

"'Kay Bella, you have a point there. Though I do hope Harry doesn't get any idea's about the female students here." Said Tonks with a grimace.

"He won't, Harry isn't really the type."

"He might be now, I know he's gotten a lot more violent recently. His language earlier certainly proved that one."

"Hmm... you have a point. Well, you know, I think as long as I still love him I won't give up. Even if I have to share him."

"Share him? Huh... never thought of that."

Harry and Kathy had just finished going over his time table. It read:

Monday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _ Physical Education_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _ Magical Parasitism_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Free_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Art and Design_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Necromancy_

Tuesday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _ Music_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _ Physics_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Telemagics_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Mechanesis_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Computing Studies_

Wednesday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _ History and Politics_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _ Mathematics_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Literature_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Shadow Magery_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Latin_

Thursday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _ Free_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _ Art and Design_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Music_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Necromancy_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Mechanesis_

Friday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _Physical Education_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _History and Politics_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Latin_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Magical Parasitism_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Free_

Saturday:

****

08:00 - 10:00 _Free_

****

10:00 - 12:00 _Computing Studies_

****

12:00 - 13:00 _Lunch_

****

13:00 - 15:00 _ Physics_

****

15:00 - 17:00 _Telemagics_

****

17:00 - 19:00 _Dinner_

****

19:00 - 21:00 _Shadow Magery_

"So does everything seem alright Harry?" asked Kathy, glancing back over the time table to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Perfect! What can I do with my Free classes though?"

"Anything really" said Kathy with a small laugh, "There are two main libraries here, the Muggle one on the ground floor and the Mage's one in the basement. You can also practice in the Gymnasium and Duelling Chambers. There is a fairly sized pool on the grounds as well. Of course if that gets too tedious, there are the specialised common rooms for each of the main branches we study here. Such as the Elementals Common, the Transfiguration Commons and of course the Muggle Commons. You're also free to roam the town, though please don't leave town without giving us some notice. We like to know where our pupils are and such. Oh and of course there is your apartment, which you can use as you please."

"Wow! what sort of stuff is in town?"

"Well, there are the strip malls that run a good mile or two just a few blocks away, there's the big bank, that incorporates both Gringotts and the National Bank of Boston. There is the Cinema as well, plus there are a few Arcades and such around town. Oh and there's the Shamans Shack, which is a very popular nightclub, which is just across the street from the bank."

"Woah... and I can use magic in the streets? people don't mind?"

"It's not quite that simple. You can do some simple things like playing with the elements but I wouldn't go too far with it."

"Right. Hey Bella, Tonks! You guys wanna go explore tomorrow? we should really get our bearings around here before we start school."

"Sure thing Harry!" called both witches, who then looked at each other, smirked slightly and went over to sit on either side of Harry. Both had similar thoughts of treating this as a date. It seemed poor Harry was getting more than he bargained for with that deal.

****

Basement Level, Potions Masters Office.

"Severus...? Severus Circes Snape! We'll I'll be... I never thought I'd see you again!" said Old Master Shanks, looking up from his cauldron.

"Master Shanks, it's been too long. How have you been all this time?"

"I'm fairing as well as is to be expected from an old coot like me."

"Master Shanks! you aren't old! you're only 71!"

"Psh... you try being an Arthritic Potions Master! These ol' hands aint what they used to be! I'll tell you!"

"Nonsense Master Shanks! surely a stabling potion would fix that up, no problem."

"You think I haven't tried that! Hell I've even had the bones removed and regrown!"

"Forgive me Master Shanks. I was merely offering a suggestion."

"Alright Snape, You don't know any better. Always were making stupid idea's. Thinking you could make wolfsbane. hah! Blew the whole bloody college up you did!"

"Please Master Shanks, let us forget those times. I am an accomplished Potions Master now, I work at Hogwarts under Dumbledore."

"You work for that old git? What the hell for!"

"My salary and board?"

"Idiot! I meant why would you want to work for such a manipulative old fool as he is! thinks he owns the whole bloody world that one."

"I only work there now because my... friend requires some much needed information."

"Still spying eh? I remember the days when you used to wander the halls of Hogwarts on your prefect patrols. Sneaking up on the people in the broom closets so you could hear them kissing. Pah! Maybe if you'd have washed your hair you would of been in on of them!"

"Ah! look at the time! Mr. Potter must be waiting for me. I'll see you again Master Shanks."

"Grr... Potter indeed. Idiot boy..."

((A/N: Again I must apologise for the small chapter... and the delay. This did seem like an amusing place to leave off. and yes I know this is a boring chapter. (which is why there is the snape bashing in the end.) but I had to get it out of the way. and so... after much thought and planning. Harry begins has his timetable!

BIG NOTE: I am Scottish! I have absolutely no idea what is or isn't on American Muggle curriculum. So most of it is just a guess. Please don't kill me for not knowing!

ANOTHER BIG NOTE: I know the year he was born isn't cannon, but I had to make some adjustments so i could incorporate the fun Shopping spree! (should be set around 2003-2004)

and Finally... THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! you guys make it all worth while!


	12. Chapter 12

Appologies!

Hello, anyone who still has an interest in my work.

I am returning to these stories after nearly five years now. This update shall be posted on all four stories.

Basically what will be happening, over the coming weeks, is that I will be re-writing and re-publishing all the current stories online. Starting with Power of Intimidation.

Having spent the last four and a bit years reading and studying literature, I feel that now, at nearly 21 years of age. I am in a place where I can do justice to my ideas.

I was very young and rather stupid when those stories were first published, and so I couldn't look back at them with any kind of pride. Which is why they all stopped being updated. However, having just finished re-writing the first chapter of Power of Intimidation, and read over it. I am happy to say that it is where I want to see myself as a writer, at least, at this stage. *laughs*

I hope that everyone who has favourited me, or reviewed my old works in the past will continue to follow the progress of these stories, as i can assure you they are not only bigger, but better written and will develop much better than they would of otherwise.

So please head back to my profile page and check out Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation (re-write)...

and also, please feel free to review, even if it is just to yell at me for keeping you all in suspence all these years.

Thanks to you all!

Chris Ikari


End file.
